Branded Royalty
by FluxBlade
Summary: In another time, he never had the courage to tell the truth and let them leave. However, this time Pelleas of Daein decides to tell someone their birthright. The question is, was it a good idea? Spoilers for 9/10, obviously.
1. Soren: The truth is revealed

A/N Well, while working on other fanfics, I started to think about FE10 and how Pelleas figures out Soren's lineage but never tells him. So, I thought about what would happen if he did, and thus this story was born. Also for those curious, it won't be Soren/Ike, and a few pairings are set, though if anyone has a pairing they would like to see, I'll listen at least.

**Standard Disclaimer:** If I owned Fire Emblem, a couple of conversations would be added or modified. It may be a good thing I don't own it then.

* * *

This had been the second time the duo had been in the coastal town, though this time they weren't on the run. The only real change from the last time Soren had was his white robe, instead of all black, as Ike suggested. If someone looked very carefully, they would notice that he hadn't even physically shown the three years that had past. Ike, his good friend/brother/most important person, was the opposite. Except for the fact his hair color had not changed, Ike looked like his father, Greil.

The two had awoken early and after packing, walked to the harbor, where they were to leave to explore the newly risen lands by Yune. Ike had yet again made himself famous, surpassing saving a country with saving the beorc, laguz, and branded by defeating Ashera. Unfortunately for the blue-haired man, he lost whatever chance he had at living a normal life. Thus, he had made the decision to leave, though there was no way Soren would let him leave alone. Ignoring the fact that he could not handle losing Ike to the unknown, he was the only link back to Tellius for the former general.

Sunlight glanced off of the only ship in harbor, as Elincia, as a final favor to the man she had a crush on before realizing he could never stand being prince consort, made sure that no one had any reason to leave from Toha by port today. The sailors picked were adventurous, but had not told anyone about their 'special crew.' Which still meant the fact that when Mist ran up and hugged her brother, Soren sighed, knowing that it would make it harder for his precious person. He knew Ike wanted to leave, even though he couldn't hide his pain about leaving his sister behind. If Ike waited a week longer, Soren knew that Ike would have to kill himself to leave.

Soren nodded to Titania, while they disagreed quite often, she gave Ike another viewpoint. Thus she would be the only one to receive acknowledgement from him. Turning back to the siblings, he noticed how red Mist's eyes were as Ike was rubbing her back. He moved to grab their supplies, quite glad that his companion had also chosen to pack light.

After a couple minutes had passed, Ike finally let go and turned away quickly from her as she moved towards Soren. She leapt and wrapped her arms around him as he dropped the last bag, "Please take care of him, Soren."

"Of course." The response was slightly weak due to his airflow being constricted a bit.

"Thank you." With that she let go as Soren walked away, he knew that Titania would have chastised him for rudeness, but he still had problems with physical contact, even from Ike. They both made it on the ship, while the sailors were finishing final preparations.

"Are you sure you want leave Soren?" Ike asked as he gave the remaining members of the mercenaries a final look over.

"Ike, when have you know me to not state my opinion-" he paused as he noticed Ike focused on something or someone. Turning to see what had hooked his attention, a frown marred his appearance as he saw the King of Daein, Pelleas, running over, the panic written on his face. "I assume you wish to wait to see what he wants to talk about?" Ike nodded as he walked back down the on-ramp.

"King Pelleas, what brings you here to our boat? Has your duties made you want to run away as well?" Ike joked as Pelleas smiled even as his face was flush red.

"I know you two wish to leave quickly, but could I speak with you both for a moment, please?" He could not keep eye contact, Soren kept his expression neutral.

"Sure, I'll just need to make sure the sailors will wait for us." Soren sighed, it was obvious they would wait, but Ike still hadn't realized that if he asked every single beorc country to overthrow their leaders, he would be in charge of all the beorc nation within a month, since it would take about 2 weeks for the news to spread to Begnion. "Well, they would prefer us to stay on the ship, do you mind talking about it here, King Pelleas?" He nodded as the three walked over to the port side in an area not in use by the sailors.

"Yes?" Soren stared at the king who kept opening and closing his mouth. "I assume that you do not wish to waste your time since Daein will need their king back to help finish settling it down." He grimaced as he rested against the railing.

"Well, the truth is, I'm not Almedha's real son. Izuka picked me since I looked very similar to what he would really look like and thought he could use me as a puppet."

"Are you sure Izuka wasn't lying just to try to get an advantage in battle?" Ike wondered.

"No, she mistook my spirit-charmer mark for a brand, she's a dragon laguz." Pelleas glanced at Soren again, even though as soon as he mentioned brand, Soren realized why he was here. Unfortunately, he shifted his hand, and that had grabbed Ike's attention. Both mercenaries stayed quiet, though Ike kept glancing at Soren who was frozen in place.

"Soren, I never wanted to steal someone's birthright, and we all know that no one else could match you in tactical prowess. If you wish it, I will announce to the people of Daein the truth and have you crowned king." He was wringing his hands by the time he had finished.

"But why would they be willing to accept me as King?" Soren questioned, his tone slightly frosty.

"Ike is the son of Greil, who was known as Gawain, one of the four riders before Ashnard became king." Turning to Ike, he continued, "I know you do not want to be a noble, but announcing that you would become a rider, it would be easy transition for Soren." Ike glanced back to mercenaries before returning his gaze to Soren.

"Soren, I'll leave the decision to you." He responded as he turned to watch Pelleas. _Ike doesn't want to leave his sister, but he doesn't want to say it. I don't want to be king, but I owe him…_

"Ike, you would become one of the riders, if I became King?" Soren wondered as he watched his friend.

"I would be honored." His eyes darted away from the ship, a small smile sneaking onto his face. Soren looked back at Pelleas, who was starting to shake.

"What are you going to do if I accepted?" Soren questioned.

"I would work at the Daein court, if you would allow me to." Pelleas's breathing rate was slowing down, as his hope was increasing. Soren looked to Ike, who had yet again glanced at his sister.

"Very well, I will become the King of Daein, with all the responsibilities and privileges it entails." He looked Pelleas in the eye who after a few seconds of letting the answer stew in his head, sat on the ground, as his legs gave out. "Though you must first convince the captain and crew to sail to Begnion to deliver a message to the Apostle that she is invited to meet the new King of Daein as soon as she is able to." Pelleas stood up quickly, and nearly tripping over his feet as he rushed to find the captain.

"King Soren, I like the sound of that." Ike smiled as he gave him a quick pat on the arm. "How do you want to tell the others?"

"We should have the meeting where the group will be all sitting, though we should also call upon Oscar, since if I can procure his services, even if he never fights again, I can assure decent meals for the castle. Also, unless needed, I would prefer it if you referred to me as Soren, Ike."

"That's high praise coming from you." Ike teased about Soren's lack of appreciation of food in general, his smile vanished as he saw Pelleas walking back quickly with a smile on his face. "I will keep that in mind."

"They said they would, though they do wish for me to add they'll miss having you as passengers." Ike groaned, as he hoped not to travel as esteemed guests.

"Pelleas, I would prefer until I say otherwise that you tell no one else about this." Soren explained as he watched the young man, who nodded with great vigor. The three walked down the on-ramp as everyone standing there watched with either raised eyebrows or pretending not to care.

"Ike, are you staying? Does it have something to do with Daein?" Mist wondered as her eyes hung on every movement he made.

"Something came up that Pelleas made me aware of, and due to it, I'll be staying in Tellius for a while." With that Mist ran over and hugged her brother.

"Wait, you mean I rushed our wedding for no reason? You know for that we aren't giving you your job back, former commander." Boyd, Mist's newly wed husband, complained, though to everyone there, they could tell he was not serious.

"That means that you will have to talk to Mist about an escort, Pelleas." Soren commented, as the man started to turn red.

"Would it be acceptable to discuss payment later, since I am not sure I'll need extra protection?" Mist pulled her head out of Ike's chest and nodded, Soren would have to remind her to be careful with how she accepted jobs, though Pelleas would not be the type to weasel out of a fair payment.

"Actually, we need to talk to Oscar, and Pelleas has agreed to stop by Melior with us. So we'll explain why we stayed then." Ike commented and with that the group grabbed their supplies and started on their way.

It was strange for Soren to ride in a fancy carriage, as he needed to discuss with Pelleas what he had done recently. Ike had unfortunately chosen to walk with the group, leaving the two black-haired mages alone.

"Have you signed any treaties or made any changes to the nobility since the civil war in Begnion?" Soren started his questioning as he settled himself next to parchment to write on.

"Except for the cease-fires between the laguz nations and Crimea, no we have not. Serenes will be sending a representative in a month. I made no changes to nobility, though Taureneo suggested that I make Jill duchess of Talrega, however, it is still sitting on my desk." Pelleas explained as he was surprised at how well Soren seemed able to write, though quite a bit of what he wrote was illegible to him.

"And does the Maiden of Dawn still keep her position as head of military?"

"Yes, Micaiah does, though I had expected her to leave, but with Daein rebuilding from the chaos, she has kept up her marvelous work. I envy her a bit." Pelleas sighed.

"Let me guess, if I had said no, you would have asked her to succeed you?" Soren questioned as Pelleas's jaw dropped. "It was obvious, while you did not want to steal my inheritance, you do not want to keep your job as you feel that it is not something you can succeed in." The king replaced his jaw but still stayed silent, after glancing outside, Soren continued, "She is very popular in Daein, correct?"

"Yes, during the fight against Begnion to free our people, Izuka would often lament that Micaiah held more respect in the soldier's eyes than I did." He remarked, a small laugh escaped.

"Have you heard of anyone suggesting that she take the throne instead of you?" Soren probed as he watched Pelleas's reaction.

"There was a small rumor during the cease-fire talks that the nobles would attempt to convince me to step down for her, since they were not comfortable with peace with the laguz. However, that went away after the treaty was signed and she made sure to mention at a court meeting that she approved. Are you that worried?" Pelleas looked confused while watching him.

"Pelleas, I was apart of the group that demolished Daein nearly twice, unlike you, my claim of my heritage will not be taken so flippantly, since if Almedha was wrong about you, she could easily be wrong about me. You have to remember that the other two beorc countries have had nobility attempt to overthrow the heads of state. If there is a possibility I wish to avoid it." With that explanation, the two moved onto more mundane but important information.

The ride to the capital took about two days, during which Soren had learned enough from Pelleas that he would be able to keep the country running smoothly, unless the nobility acted similarly to certain former Begnion senators. Melior had not changed, as none of the battles in the past three years touched it, since Elincia had fled to Alpea during the Crimea civil war. Unlike the Daein capital, it was more inviting, which also made it easier attack since the defenses were weaker.

The group had to deal with the citizens that were glad to see the mercenaries in town, which Ike had to grin and wave happily, since he had been warned by his tactician that he would not risk war with a foreign country because he could not handle being the center of attention. Upon reaching the gates, the guards saluted the group and upon noticing Pelleas, turned their attention on him.

"Excuse me, King Pelleas, we were not told of your pending arrival, for that we apologize." The one on the left, easily the leader as he didn't show actual fear in his expression, explained.

"No, you would have not, I had to meet with someone and had not explained that I would be coming back to Queen Elincia. If you could let her know that my guards and I are only staying in Melior for the evening. If that would be acceptable?" Pelleas had improved, since from what he had heard, the soon to be former king would have stuttered a storm and been embarrassed by the attention.

One of the guards left to deliver the message and as he returned, the mercenaries and Daein entourage separated. The group was lead to a large enough meeting area to sit them comfortably as they sat down around a table, some more relaxed in posture than others. Eventually Oscar walked in, still wearing armor as he placed a lance down and joined the others, raising an eyebrow at Ike.

"Well, I called this meeting of the Greil mercenaries because Soren and I have important news to share, and yes, it is also the reason why we are not going on the journey to check out the newly recovered lands. Soren, I'll turn it over to you." Ike smiled as Soren gave everyone a look over.

"Pelleas told Ike and I some interesting information. It seems that Izuka lied to Almedha, he picked a boy who he felt he could puppet, not her true son." A gasp or two escaped from the group as Shinon glared at Soren while Titania looked over her charges. "He approached us since he found out that I was her true son."

With that the room exploded in noise, Gatrie and Boyd could not believe it while Shinon was complaining. Both Rhys and Mist tried to calm the group down, until Ike shouted for attention, which gratefully for everyone's eardrums, worked. "I have accepted Pelleas's offer to be crowned King of Daein, and Ike has agreed to be one of the four riders, thus neither of us will need our positions back. Also, since this has not been officially announced, it would not be good for rumors to spread early," as he stared at Shinon while finishing his explanation. "Lastly, I would like everyone in this room to be there at the coronation. So Oscar, if possible, could you get leave from the Royal Knights?"

"I will try my best. I'm honored." Oscar replied, his calm demeanor starting to break while others showed more much less control as at least three jaws were attempting to hit the floor.

"Let me guess, you wish to hire us as escorts, your highness." Shinon spat out. Soren nodded.

"Soren, you don't have to pay us this time, if you pay for our food and lodging expenses." Mist winked as Ike rolled his eyes.

"That is acceptable. It is good to know the Greil Mercenaries won't starve a month after we leave." Soren replied as the group stood, Oscar looking worried.

"Hey, Oscar, why do I come with you when you ask Geoffrey? I doubt he'll turn you down with me there." Ike suggested.

"You know Ike you could just hint that if Oscar isn't given time off, you'll apply the charm to Elincia." Boyd suggested as his wife smacked him on the head. Oscar gave him a look and he sheepishly looked away. Most of the group left, except for Titania who stayed seated and Soren accepting that she didn't want to confront him in front of the others, stayed as well.

"I'm surprised you accepted after being so adamant about leaving." Titania watched him sigh. "Why did you accept? A few of the others can't see it, but I noticed you seemed even less enthused about it than when Ike was put in charge of the Apostle's army."

"Is my reasoning that important, Titania?" He mused as he tapped the table.

"Well, Greil probably would have been amused to find out he had the Daein prince under his wing." Soren sighed again, knowing that it was not worth the effort in avoiding the issue, besides she would figure it out on her own.

"Ike didn't want to leave, it was obvious when Pelleas asked me. That a good enough reason?"

"Thank you, I'll make sure our not so discreet members stay discreet." With that promise, she walked out, leaving the tactician to his thoughts.

He finally left the room when Oscar found him for dinner, as he mentioned he would have at least two months off. _Now hopefully Geoffrey will come with Elincia and then I'll just have to convince them to allow Oscar to stay long enough that he doesn't want to leave. Perhaps offering to take Malakov off their hands might work. Since Ike is able to convince him to act at least semi-adequately, he would not be a negative to Daein's forces and Oscar would definitely improve morale._

"Master Soren, the heavens have brighten our deary sky as they have saw fit to ensnare two of our grandest heroes of Crimea, no of Tellius, hopefully it is not a sign of a darken night to follow." Bastian greeted as he took the seat next to the tactician.

"Perhaps Lady Lucia wanted us to stand guard at her wedding since Geoffrey will be too busy watching her husband to be." He remarked, knowing that Bastian definitely did not propose to her in last few months. Bastian chuckled while glancing around the table as the servants put the food out.

"I see, perhaps your noble friend's tongue is looser." Bastian remarked while paying Ike more attention than the food.

"If it will put your mind at ease, our staying has nothing to do with anything that would endanger Crimea." He informed, as he knew that if he had said no, Micaiah would not want to have started a war with Crimea with how pitiful the Daein army was, unless some idiot signed another blood pact. He would never fall for such a deception.

"This one appreciates the forthcoming information. Though from which viper have you heard black rumors of my fair lady's wedding?" Soren silently returned to the food, though he would think on the count's comment later. As usual, he finished quickly, though not fast enough to avoid Elincia's polite question.

"Excuse me, Ike, if I may ask, what brings you to travel to Daein?" Unfortunately for Soren, Bastian picked up on Shinon's and Gatrie's quick glances at him.

"King Pelleas found something about my father that Mist and I are interested in seeing." Ike replied between bites. At least he learned how to act properly with his table manners when he was a Crimean noble.

"Also, Queen Elincia, I wish to offer an invitation for you and any guests you wish to bring to visit Nevessa in a month and a half, since I want to return the wonderful welcome I've had here." Pelleas interjected after Ike finished.

"Yes, of course, we would be glad to come." She responded with a smile. The two continued on discussing the whens and hows, with Bastian and Lucia occasionally interjecting for Elincia. Pelleas made no mistakes, any apparent worries had vanished since Soren had accepted. If he kept it up, he may have found a position for Pelleas, at least with Crimea.

Soren finished his meal in peace, fortunately for him Pelleas kept Bastian's attention. Afterwards, he excused himself from the table, still noticing Shinon's glare. The walk back to his room had been quiet, as the castle staff gave him a nod and continued on, since they had learned from Ike's tenure as a noble about his particular habits. Soren grimaced upon seeing the bed he had, it would not be firm enough for his liking, he would need to make sure that the royal bed in Nevessa is replaced upon arrival. It was a trivial case, but he understood the necessity of proper sleeping arrangement. If he did not have his own room to his comfort, then how could he run the country correctly?

* * *

Please let me know what you think of the chapter, good, bad, and ugly. Thanks for reading.


	2. Ike: Reaching Nevassa

**A/N: **Well, I would like to apologize to everyone for not getting this up yesterday. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed and I should have responded to everyone that left a signed review. To comment on Anonymous and then Cross's review, Soren's not going to have an easy time with taking over, and hopefully the ground work is shown here. And the reason that Soren seems to accept his relationship, part of it will be expanded on a little in the next chapter, and some had to do with Ike. Also, my spanish is much more rusty than I thought. Also, in case it hasn't been made clear, each chapter switching between watching Soren and Ike.

**Disclaimer: **Checks his bank account... Nope, definitely don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

Ike sighed as the group spent yet another day in one of the carriages that had picked them up once they crossed into the Daein border. This had been the first time the group had actually traveled with royalty that they did not have to stay alert for danger. The Daein royal guards had declined repeated offers from them to help with the patrols. He had actually was in a carriage by himself, since he was going to talk to his sister today until Boyd said they needed to talk. While he was glad that his sister was happy with her decision, he just wished Boyd would work on his timing. And Soren was still talking to Pelleas, he already started working on his plan of action for when he took over the crown. Ike had been right that leaving would have been a mistake. Sure he would have to deal with being in the limelight, but Soren truly deserved a reward for all he had done. True, being a king was not easy, but unlike being a noble, Soren would have the power to make changes he believed were necessary. He polished Ragnell again, this time around Sanaki gave him the weapon as a keep sake instead of accepting the return of it like she did after the Mad King's War. He chuckled, since at the time of Sanaki's gift, he was planning on leaving Tellius. He wonder if the Empress would be angry with him.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt the carriage lurched to a stop, he opened a door and looked out. They had made it to Nevessa, finally. As he looked over the soldiers, he noticed a big difference between how Daein and Crimea's soldiers treated their royalty. While both seemed to be respected, Elincia seemed to draw out visible signs of happiness when she appeared. As Pelleas walked into the castle, Soren came over to walk inside with Ike.

"So, what is the plan now?" Ike wondered as he gave his best friend a look over. Soren's frustration with something was affecting him, though only maybe Titania and himself could tell from the physical signs.

"Pelleas will be calling a meeting with Tauroneo, Micaiah, and whichever members of the Dawn Brigade are still around. There he will explain the situation and hopefully gain Micaiah's support. Since she is in better standing with the Daein public than Pelleas is." He explained as his gaze trailed over his future soldiers. "I am not looking forward to explaining my situation to the Daein nobility. They have enough problems with the laguz, they will probably be worse about it."

"Well, we do know that you'll have Micaiah's full support on that." Ike added as he finally noticed that a few of the soldiers were staring. "Do I need to wave now as well?"

"Only if you keep asking inane questions like that one." He retorted as he finished he look over the group.

"When do you plan to meet with Almedha?" Ike jumped topics as he did not want to make Soren explain the situation twice in one day when he would hear it later.

"When she wishes to see me again, I assume when she talked to us after the battle in the tower that she knew, with our current information. Otherwise, it made no sense for her to seek us out." With that, the two made it inside the building. It seemed that Pelleas had given them free roam of the castle as none of the guards interrupted Soren's methodical survey of the building. It would take Ike a while to get use to living in a castle, the room that Soren pointed out as his was empty except for the large bed. The place was huge, about a third larger than where he stayed as a Crimean noble and he had found that place too large. The room had three adjoining rooms, one of which had a bath and toilet, another was probably a place to eat, since it had cupboards but nothing in them, and the last one had a large desk in it. The servants would need to clean though, since dust lightly covered everything and he knew that if he tried to clean on his own, his sister would laugh and Soren would probably remind him that he had other duties to attend to.

As they left the room, they watched one of the servants hustle toward them.

"Excuse me, King Pelleas requests that you join him in the main conference room, if you will follow me." Soren nodded as they followed after the man, as they walked down the stone hallways.

They arrived a few minutes later where two guards were standing outside the room who nodded to the servant as the man on the right opened the door and let the two inside. The room had a few tapestries hanging next to the windows, one he recognized as depicting his father and the rest of the four riders before Ashnard became king. It was strange seeing his father wield a sword that was not for practice. He smiled as it definitely depicted his smile correctly, which much to his chagrin, painters couldn't seem to do the same for himself.

Tearing his eyes from the tapestry to the table, he noticed there were six others in the room. Pelleas sat next to Micaiah, her long silver hair a little shorter than the last time they spoke as she seemed to have gotten a hair cut, a whole four centimeters shorter, he only noticed since his sister was annoyed that he couldn't tell she gotten one right before the wedding. _It was only a half an inch, and Boyd couldn't tell either, though that might have been why she was so mad._

Sothe sat on her other side as a grin broke out on his face, at least his hero worship of the swordsman had simmered down a bit as he wasn't acting like a ten-year old in front of him.

Tauroneo sat on Pelleas's other side, his white armor shining from a probable recent cleaning.

Leonardo sat next to him, it felt weird seeing him without his bow, as just like the two other archers he knew pretty well, he rarely would be without it.

And lastly Nolan, who was visiting, Ike wasn't sure if he stared traveling around yet or not. Soren moved to sit at the opposite side of the table from Pelleas as Ike sat on his right, which both were comfortable with, even though this would be the first time Ike would be Soren's aide. Pelleas cleared his throat and looking over everyone before beginning,

"I would like to thank you all for coming." Pelleas started to rub his hands together while talking. Ike noticed that Micaiah was examining the spirit charmer's face, and then turned to Soren, with a very intense stare. "The reason I called this meeting is that I found out that Almedha is not my mother, her son had a brand when he was born and Izuka used me since I had made a pact with the spirits. I'm sorry, I did not mean to lie to all of you."

"Nonsense, Izuka lied to all of us, I was a coward and did not act on my worries about the man." Tauroneo replied.

"Thank you, but, since I'm not her child, I don't have the right to take the throne of Daein." Micaiah opened her mouth to speak when Nolan interrupted,

"Let him finish, that way we don't ask something he was going to say." Micaiah nodded as Pelleas stopped fidgeting with his hands.

"Yes, the other important part of the meeting, and the reason that Soren and Ike are here, is that I found out that Soren is the son of Almedha and I asked him to become the 15th King of Daein." With that statement, Ike could have dropped a gold piece on the ground and heard it. Sothe was the worst at hiding his emotions, as his mouth was quite open, while the others gave Soren an appraising look. It seemed that Nolan had not been as surprised as the others, but was not sure what question to ask.

"I assume that you have already accepted, Soren." Tauroneo recovered as he smiled and then he glanced at Ike. "Could you explain the plan so that we can prepare for others' reactions?" Pelleas looked at Soren who nodded as a sigh of relief came out of Pelleas's mouth.

"Pelleas wishes to announce this tomorrow to the Daein nobility and a rough plan for the coronation is for it to occur in a week. Hopefully this will allow enough time for the castle staff to be used to the transition on that day. It also give everyone that is to be visiting that day to arrive on time. I understand that Micaiah is head of the military, I wish that you would stay on in that position."

"If you want me to, but wouldn't you want Ike to take charge of it?" She asked as looked at the former mercenary.

"You know the troops better, and also, I will be reinstating the four riders, and Ike has already consented." Tauroneo ahhed as Leonardo gave Nolan a look that Ike couldn't decipher. "Also, Tauroneo, if you would be willing to retake your position?"

"Of course, I don't know if you know, but Bryce does not have any relatives that would be suitable for the position." Tauroneo added as he beamed at Ike, this was the closest he could be to his old friend, Gawain.

"I knew that and while trying to create the famous four riders, Ike and you should be enough. I understand that Fiona is keeping Marado running well and I would prefer the riders not tied to any particular region. Lastly, Sothe, Leonardo, I wish that you two become the final two riders." At that, Sothe, who had finally recovered, started to sputter as Leonardo asked,

"Can I ask the reason for such an honor, neither Sothe nor I are generals?"

"While it is true that neither have been named generals before, you both have had an important role in the restoration in Daein and thus I can hardly think of anyone in the Daein army that would be more worthy of the title."

"If it would help Daein, I gladly accept." Sothe responded before Leonardo added on,

"Well, I can't argue with your logic, very well, I do as well." Soren let a small smile grace his face.

"Thank you, I assume tomorrow Ike will have moved in enough to be ready to discuss what exactly you four will be doing, and I assume everyone else has much to do, I will be leaving. I just ask that you tell no one until after we let the nobles know tomorrow." With that, Soren stood up and walked out. Sothe stood and walked over to Ike,

"Well, I guess you two aren't leaving then, huh? This is great news, I assume your sister and everyone in the company already knows?" Ike nodded as he noticed that everyone else besides Micaiah were discussing Pelleas's future plans. "Wow, I never would have expected that your father was the great Gawain."

"I didn't know until the Mad King's War. And I never expected to be entering the nobility again. Fortunately Daein isn't like Begnion."

"Yeah, Astrid explained to me how it was for her. Anyways, I feel sorry for the first person that tries to trick Soren with a contract. Though it will be weird to see him in formal attire, since I haven't seen him wear anything else besides those robes." Ike nodded again.

"Hey, Sothe, we should probably let Ike go talk to Soren, since it seems that he wanted to talk to him." Micaiah interrupted as she smiled at her 'charge.'

"We'll talk later." And Ike got up and left, as he heard the other group laugh at a remark Nolan made. As he walked out the door, he was surprised to see Soren standing there glaring at one of the guards, who was flustered as he standing against the wall.

"Oh, Ike, dinner should be ready and Pelleas had instructed two meals for us in my guest room." He gave both guards a significant look before marching to his room with Ike following behind.

The food had made it there before the two and fortunately, it hadn't been there very long. After breaking into the meal, Ike asked,

"The guards heard us, didn't they?" Soren nodded as he ate at a slower pace than Ike. "So, any particular plans for us riders?"

"Sothe would work well at building an intelligence network, he is good at finding things out and hiding places that people don't want anyone there. The rest of you will be used mostly for training and other tasks I can think of." Soren stood and grabbed one of the many books in the room, which he placed on the table. Ike smiled as he continued on with his meal, Soren seemed to enjoy reading while eating, and ever though it bugged his sister, Ike didn't care.

After Ike finished and seeing how Soren was still keeping his eating pace, Ike quietly attempted to let himself out of the room. He thought he had escaped unnoticed until he heard the remark,

"Ike, just to be clear, no matter what 'funny clothes' I require you to wear, you will not complain, understand?" He nodded before closing the door and turned to see his sister standing there giving him a look over before speaking.

"Let me guess, he's stuck in there with some book, huh?" Ike shrugged as she grabbed his hand and started walking for her room. Oscar chuckled at his former commander as the two passed by some of the mercenaries' rooms. Once inside her room, which was thankfully empty of any newly wed husbands, Mist asked,

"Why did you stay? Or did you start to miss being a noble?" Ike walked over to a chair, as his sister joined him at the wooden table.

"No, I didn't miss being a noble, if anything I missed just being a mercenary leader. But, I noticed how Soren wasn't completely up for traveling, after all he mentioned our going was a fool's quest. Also, he'll most likely out live me, and when something happened out there, he would have no one. I think he needs to stay here and I believe he is secretly going to enjoy this." Ike explained as he fiddled with an empty cup that was left out.

"I see, so playing the martyr again?" He shook his head as she giggled before continuing, "You do know that Aimee is going to visit to see her Ikey-poo." He groaned as she started to laugh again. "Of course, she might turn her eyes to our favorite tactician. After all, I heard how Soren received the silver card." He smiled as his sister stared at the cup he was holding. After a few seconds she wondered, "Do you think that dad might have known about Soren's heritage?"

"If father did, he wouldn't have cared, he probably just wanted him to have a happy life."

"Well, I guess it's up to you to make sure he doesn't have incompetent, know-it-all commanders that don't understand anything but how to stick a sword into an enemy." He chuckled as he noticed that his sister was trying to keep the tension down. Otherwise, he hoped that she didn't honestly believe Shinon after he started drinking when the mercenaries were in low-demand. "Well, I probably should let you get ready for tomorrow, General Ike."

"I'm never going to get used to it." He commented as he stood up and left with a wave. His journey back had one surprising sight, Titania was giving Shinon, Gatrie, and Boyd specific instruction to not make a scene this week. He quickly ducked down another hallway to over being seen by the three. Shinon would probably act up because he saw the chewing out. Soren guessed that perhaps it was Shinon's way of morning his father, since Ike could never truly surpass him in Shinon's eyes.

His musings were cut short as Pelleas walked towards him,

"Ike, do you have a moment to talk?" He nodded as the soon to be former king continued, "This may be a strange question, but did Soren have anyone that he was in a romantic relationship with or had a possibility of a relationship?" Ike stopped as the question sunk in.

"Unless he was hiding it from me, no." He answered as the idea seemed preposterous. "Why do you ask?" He wondered as he watched his reaction.

"Because the nobles are going to be asking about it. And if he did, perhaps having said person at the coronation would be a nice surprise for him." Ike continued walking as his face went back to his normal scowl. "It was Tauroneo's idea. Umm… Ike, was there anyone that you would like to be there?" He shook his head as they reached his room. "Thank you again for helping out, I will do whatever I can to make it so that you two don't regret staying." He bowed and nearly sprinted off. Ike walked into his rooms and prepared for bed, at least this time he wouldn't be the one everyone wanted to talk to tomorrow. Unless the nobles were as much a bunch of gossipers as Begnion's nobles were known as.

As usual for Ike, he was one of the last to be awake as he noticed that there was a costume for him to wear. Letting his complaining groan out now as he wasn't going to give Soren grief today as the other nobles would probably give him enough problems as it was. After finishing getting ready, he left his room as he walked to the room used yesterday by Pelleas. His luck held as he found Soren dressed in his arch-sage robes standing there looking over a sheet of paper.

"Good, you're dressed, during the announcement, I would like you to be standing with the nobles. Though pay attention in case I have to call you up, however, I plan for that announcement to be at the official coronation." He nodded as his future king continued to pace. "At least Titania made sure that none of the mercenaries will act up."

"Did you get Oscar to help with preparing the feast?"

"Of course, Pelleas works very well when given a task. He is much calmer when following an order than when he is acting on his own ideas. You better head to the courtyard and make sure not to let your annoyance with how it goes show." With that dismissal, Ike patted him on the shoulder and left.

He had to be one of the last people to gather as he found himself awashed in well-dressed nobles. One of the few men his actual age walked over as the man stuck his hand out.

"Ah, General Ike, fancy seeing you here? And who would of thought that you would have been dressed to fit in, a shame really. I am Alan, duke of the Nebula region. So I take it that the rumors of you leaving Tellius were misspoken?" The young man had short, green hair, was trained to use a lance, and probably could ride a horse as well Ike noted.

"There was a possibility, but I decided that it would be better to stay here." Further conversation was cut off as he noticed Pelleas's attempts at gaining the nobles' attentions. After a few unsuccessful tries, Micaiah's call for quiet silenced them as they looked to where Pelleas and Micaiah were standing. Pelleas probably thanked Micaiah as she joined the nobles, Ike could start to see why Pelleas didn't want the job.

"Thank you all for coming." He coughed before continuing. "During the battle to convince Ashera to free everyone from stone, I learned a surprising, but important truth. Izuka had lied about my parentage." With that statement, mutterings ran through the crowd, Ike noticed quite a bit of the glances toward Micaiah as well. "The proof of the lie is the fact that Ashnard and Almedha's son had the mark of the branded. The mark I carry is one of a spirit charmer." Pelleas hesitated and during this brief moment of silence a voice from the middle of the crowd asked,

"Are you saying you are giving up the throne?"

"If you would please let me finish, then your questions should be answered. But, yes, I will be giving up the throne to Ashnard's son. I found out from talking to others who his true son is. Soren, formerly of the Greil mercenaries, is his true son and I believe he will lead Daein to a better future than I. He will now speak."

At the announcement, Ike couldn't follow the explosion of conversations as Pelleas gestured to someone outside of Ike's vision to walk up. The only word he could catch besides his friend's name was branded. The conversations silenced as Soren started speaking,

"While I never expected to be giving a speech as a future king of anywhere, I know that I will be able to promote Daein's stability and growth during these times. And I understand that some of you have concerns about the fact I tactically lead an army twice against Daein, however, the closest thing I have had as a father figure was from here, and I wish to return Daein to its former glory. Unlike Begnion or Crimea, which have fractured nobility due to recent civil wars, Daein is the only beorc country that the people know that the nobility do not just assume their right because of birth, but prove it through their deeds. The common people actually believe that their lives have worth, which compared to the great nation Begnion, would have been a cheap laugh to suggest. Thus I will strive to tap into this potential and make it so in ten years, when those wish to mention the great countries, Daein will be the first on people's minds." He finished with a sweep of the crowd with his eyes as a silence descended on it. With how Pelleas gave speeches, it was understandable, Ike thought as he hid his surprise. Soren had to have gotten someone's help with the speech.

Soren took the opportunity to walk over to Micaiah and began a conversation with her. With that action, the buzzing of conversations took off in the crowd. Alan turned to Ike and asked,

"Quite a speech, it seems the rumors were wrong about his blunt tongue?" Ike just shrugged as he didn't want to answer either way. He had learned denying rumors often made people think he was hiding something. Then again, the people asking seemed to just want confirmation of what they asked. Alan interrupted his thoughts with another question, "Does that mean you will join the Daein army shortly? It would be a great boon for the Daein people." Ike's attempt at a response was interrupted by another noble, with gray hair, which doesn't really identify him, walking over and asking,

"Ah, General Ike, I'm glad to see such a fine soldier on this wonderful day. It must be wonderful news that your good friend will be able to claim his birthright."

"Yes, it does and I look forward to seeing Daein's future." Both nobles smiled as the interrupter continued,

"I apologize for the bluntness, but does Soren have any plans for the future queen of Daein? Because if he does not, my oldest granddaughter would only be a couple of years younger than him, and if I do say, she's quite nice on the eyes."

"I will keep that in mind if he ever asks about it." Ike responded as he attempted to keep his face neutral, the thought of Soren picking someone because of looks almost forced him to break out chuckling.

"So, General Ike, is there someone that has caught your fancy? Perhaps that purple haired swordswoman that you frequently spar with?" Ike raised his eyebrows at Alan's question, how did a Daein noble know about his sparring practice?

"If there was something, she would not have the resident healer watching the all spars, now would she?" At his comment both nobles bowed to Soren who had just made it over. "Thank you for coming, Ike."

"Your welcome." _This is going to be difficult being formal._

"It seems that Micaiah has approved of your speech, your majesty, that should be a relief." The older noble commented while giving Soren an appraising look over.

"While I understand Pelleas's need to gain Micaiah's permission for anything, I am not just a puppet placed on the throne for others to use." He retorted.

"Does that mean Micaiah's tenure as head of Daein's military will be ending soon?" Both nobles tensed as the question came out.

"Unlikely, otherwise I would not have just asked her to continue at her position." Both men relaxed and Ike noticed a few others nearby also shifting. Yep, this was starting to remind him too much of the Crimea nobles.

"So, any plans for the first few days?" Alan questioned.

"Mostly insuring that our ceasefire agreements do not put Daein in a disadvantageous situation, especially with the one with Begnion's not formally started. The coronation is planned to commence in a week. Also, Ike, your sister is looking for you." Ike nodded and left the three there. Hopefully it was the code Soren set up so he could meet with his future four riders without tipping all the nobles off, as Soren wanted to surprise everyone with the announcement at the coronation. He walked throughout the castle and smiled at the fact the guards seem to be alert, then again, it also might be because they saw him.

He happened to be the second person in the room, and Sothe had been pacing. "I can't believe it, I never thought you would be wearing fancy clothing." Ike glared as Sothe ignored it while continuing, "Hey, Ike, is Mia still chasing after Rhys?" He nodded as he sat down as Sothe continued pacing, "Well, you remember Aran? He's in a similar situation, Micaiah thinks that he likes Laura that way as well. And Laura is similar to Rhys in the fact she's really devoted to her work. Micaiah thought that perhaps we could push those two in each others direction."

"Are you telling me that because both of them like clerics that aren't planning on ever marrying that we should get them together?" Ike questioned as he hadn't been expecting today to be the big day of planning potential couples or discussion of relationships. _Hopefully this doesn't mean I'll ruin into Aimee today, I really don't want to deal with her._

"Well… it's not just that, but Micaiah talked a bit with Mia when we split when marching on the Tower of Guidance. Mia seems to need the type of guy that is a little more laid back than average and Aran seems to like the happy, cheerful types. Also I do know that Aran thinks Mia is cute."

"You might suggest to Micaiah that she talks to my sister, she would be more interested in it. Also, probably talk to Rhys, he might have some ideas." The conversation ended as Leonardo and Tauroneo both entered, the latter looking a bit rattled.

"Sothe, Ike, it seems Soren's concern about his parentage affecting some of the nobles perception of his ability was well-founded. At least seven people mentioned the concern to me, and a couple more I know would be concerned but were more reserved than usual." Ike clenched his fists, if that many were willing to mention it, the coronation might not be as a happy day. Though he will make sure no one threatens his friend, no one.

The four soldiers' attentions moved to the door as Soren walked in, irritation only obvious to Ike, while the others probably assumed his typical indifference.

"It is good to know that some are willing to talk to Tauroneo about the concern, it means they do not feel that they should act on their irrational fears yet. However, this meeting is not about that and we should not waste time, otherwise, someone may learn of this surprise." Soren grabbed his typical seat next to Ike as the others joined them at the table. "This is the first meeting of the four riders. Since Daein will most likely not need the army for aggressive actions, the army will be more for keeping order and protecting the citizens. Thus Ike will be in charge of dealing with internal problems and training soldiers in dealing with bandit attacks. Leonardo, you will train the border guards, as most of our marksmen will be placed on our borders and require the most discipline so that no half-crazed soldier decides to have fun and cause an intercontinental dispute. Tauroneo, since you have the most experience fighting with multiple weapons, I wish for you to be in charge of training the new recruits. Obviously the other three will help out as well, though Ike is better with mentoring a few people at a time, and that Gawain's style isn't something that most people that use the sword would adapt to. For instance, Mia, knows the style well enough that she could teach someone, but she would never use it in battle. Sothe, I am putting you in charge of the soon to be made intelligence branch of Daein."

"Are we really going to need to keep intelligence during this time of peace?" Sothe wondered.

"While it maybe unlikely that we will need it, there are a few reasons it is feasible. First, it gives us a second understanding of the Daein people, which may not be accessible to us otherwise. Second, if there is an internal problem in say Crimea, we may be able to avoid exciting the problem with the information we would be unable to obtain otherwise. Lastly, it helps us find people who may have fallen in the cracks, since I assume Sothe will continue his practice on checking the slum areas of the cities he visits."

"So, if I'm reading between the lines right, you're leaving Ike and I pretty much free for when you want one of the four riders around?" Ike turned quickly towards the archer; the idea was something he never would have thought of. Soren let out a rare smile.

"I see that Nolan's coaching has been helpful. Perhaps I should hire him for Ike and Sothe." Ike chuckled as the other three joined in. After letting the laughter die down, Soren continued, "The most important part is the fact we are going to need to see how people react to my coronation, thus Sothe will be starting work the day after. That way we'll have a relatively clear picture of how the commoners react to the news and what rumors are being spread. And with that, I won't waste any more of your time." Both Sothe and Ike rushed out of the room, which surprised Ike. He was leaving so he could get out of his fancy clothes, but what was worrying Sothe?

On his way to his room, as he was about to make one of the turns he overheard two men talking around the corner,

"I can't believe that a branded is being put on the throne! The worst part is that he was the one that gave the Crimea army the ability to sack us four years ago, especially with how they left us to Begnion's whims." Ike froze mid-step.

"Too bad the two didn't leave faster, then Micaiah would either be queen or at least Pelleas's closest adviser."

"So, they were going to leave? I should have kept my meeting with the King longer, he would have been forced to wait a day. What are we going to do about this?"

"Nothing at the moment, we need to see how Soren will react as King. Since he is keeping Micaiah in her position, the Silver-Haired Maiden might still have influence. If he is just using her as a symbol and weakening us, it will be easier to find allies with the rest later. Besides, if Ike grows restless, he may actually decide to leave, and I doubt his shadow will not follow."

"I will keep an ear out, then." The man's voice lowered a bit, "Though if our fears are dumbfounded, a friendship with Ike would mutually beneficial."

"That is true, we are not going to be fools like the former Begnion senators under Lekain and believe we know everything. Otherwise, if Pelleas did make a great decision before quitting, we would be striking a blow to Daein. We must watch carefully not make any hasty actions." The man paused and Ike was about to start walking around to confront them when, "I should return home, as my wife is expecting another child soon. I have been gone enough as it is." Ike stayed quiet as he listened to the two walk off. Once he felt certain they had left, he continued on to his room. _It seems that there are a few people willing to talk about their annoyance with Soren's ascension, there are probably others as well. Since they did not notice me, not revealing I heard them may be a better idea. Unfortunately, they are leaving, so I better just tell Soren about it. At least no one publicly stated action against him and when the coronation goes well, it should give Soren enough of a cushion for his brilliance to win over the others._ With that thought he continued on to relax in his room.

* * *

And here the chapter ends, let me know what you think of it and I'm also curious about how Soren's speech went over with you readers. Thank you for reading.


	3. Soren: Coronation and Opening Moves

**A/N** Sorry about the lateness of the update, but student teaching has been taking up my time quite a bit, and I'll be starting teaching again soon, so the next chapter will probably be a few months down the road. Probably get much more done during the summer. Also I do have one small confession, Almedha isn't really showing up this chapter, as I couldn't fit her in. Thanks for your patience and as usual, I don't own Fire Emblem as I would not have made wyvern riders immune to bows. All names have been borrowed from other video games, some more familiar than others.

* * *

Soren grimaced as his new servants continued to move around the room, making sure that his robes were cleaned and set out properly. Beorc noble customs continued to annoy him. However, he understood that proper etiquette would make his life easier with dealing with the nobles. The only consolation he had was that he wasn't in Begnion with their customs.

He had been very tempted at one point to pay his former team to have Shinon complete the servants' work for today, but his common sense prevailed. Raising his arms so that they could put his costume on, which was very similar to the former king's, in that one could not tell that it had been resized, since they had similar builds. A knock on the door and a spoken command brought in one of his personal guards, Franz.

"Sire, General Ike wishes you to know that the person you wanted to talk has arrived and is waiting in the throne room."

"Very well." He responded before turning to one of the servants, "Levitz, you are to head to records and bring me the report I filed there from three days ago." He bowed before striding last piece of his costume was attached, a golden cape, and once assured that it would not fall, he left the room with both Franz and Amelia, his other personal guard, flanking him.

While he preferred not having shadows tailing him, today with the impractical garments would restrict his movements if he was attacked. He knew that it would be unlikely, but he was one of the Branded, and Daein was not known for being friendly to the Laguz, and the Branded always had it worse in Tellius. He had Ike hand pick the two knights with him, since the mercenaries were not being put on guard duty. It had been Micaiah's and Mist's request as otherwise there would be no way for them to attempt part one of their masterful plan, and he had not seen a reason to deny the request. _I really hope this doesn't give them any ideas about requiring any frivolous actions on my part._ Fortunately, Oscar had already gotten the kitchen staff specific orders for the day, and he already had quite a few people sending requests that he becomes a permanent addition to the castle. The second phase of that particular plan was working perfectly.

He paused his thoughts upon reaching the throne room, where Ike was standing next to an older man balding with a brown beard in a blue shirt.

"Ahh, King Soren, I never thought that we would be meeting like this."

"I agree, Muston, however, I would like to get to the point of the meeting. Ike, can you check on the guards at the main gate?" He requested while keeping his gaze in Muston's direction.

"Understood." With that Ike ducked out of the hall as Levitz paced in, handing Soren the report before heading back to the King's room to clean up the mess left there from this morning.

"Muston, do you know what this is?" Shaking his head, the weapon smith kept his gaze on the sheet. "If I recall, you would guarantee us half the price paid for all the weapons that the mercenaries bought if we found them defective?"

"Yes I did, but I do not understand why this would affect us right now?"

"I also recall that you consider the weapons from the Daein armory to be equivalent to your normal stock, correct?" A quick nod was the response as Soren smiled while Muston crossed his arms. "This parchment records all the transactions that the Greil mercenaries have had with your group in the last four years. Daein's armory may be bare for a bit, but I'm starting to believe that I would like to return all weapons within two days, with all the money that would be owed at the time." Muston flinched at his comment.

"We could not repay you until we sold at least 5% of the weapons and with no one fighting, we would have to go under." Muston rubbed his arm a bit as he kept watching Soren. Satisfied with something he saw, he continued, "I ask that you reconsider." Soren looked at the report before responding,

"Well, if news that Aimee would never trouble Ike and that her well placed sources mention that she would never be a possible consideration for Ike or I to marry, then I would find the weapons to be satisfactory and you would have my word that Daein would not attempt to return more than you can handle ever again." Muston sighed as he wiped his brow.

"You really go for the throat, don't you? Rest easy, I'll insure that Aimee leaves him alone and her well placed sources spread no rumors about him either."

"Good, then I hope your group will be able to stay for the ceremony and reception."

"Yes, though we will be heading out soon after, by your leave, King Soren." With a wave from Soren, Muston quickly paced out, his steps speaking of a verbal battle that would have to commence. Soren stood up and walked to where he was supposed to meet the rest of his surprise for the Daein people. Along the way, he came upon Ike, who was leaning against the wall, nodding to his shadows.

"So, why did you need to see Muston for anyways?" Ike wondered as he started to follow his friend.

"I dealt with your problem of Aimee just now, so you should have no worries of being stalked by her." Soren let a small smile appear on his face as Ike grinned enough for both of them.

"It will be funny to see you deal with your fans and offers after the ceremony." Ike guessed as Soren shot him a look. While he was glad that his best friend was attempting to keep the mood light, he was not worried about the ceremony. He was not nervous, it was just like leading the Mercenaries during the Mad King's War, though this time with all the soldiers under his command, and he would have to actually plan for his back to be watched, as he was a bigger target now. While he had no real love of the country, Greil, the closest thing he had to a real father, had cared about Daein before leaving, and he would try his hardest to make it a place where he would have been proud to declare himself of Daein descent. He felt nothing towards Almedha and if he could, never see her again. He didn't think ill of her, but he really didn't need to be mothered anymore, and he had heard how she treated Pelleas. If he wanted to suffer being mothered, he could convince Titania he wasn't resting enough, and that was bad enough as it was. He had been tempted to voice this to Ike at some points, but knowing his luck, Ike would want revenge for when Soren used Titania as another person to get him to relax when necessary.

Returning back to his original thoughts, he definitively had an advantage over the last two rulers, as Ashnard cared not for his citizens and Pelleas was a political punching bag. He also knew that he did have one big difference over the two, as he had a much larger negative reputation from the populace. However, as long as he could ensure Micaiah's support, there would be no direct challenge to the throne as none of the other nobles seemed to have Ludveck's ambition and public opinion was not favorable to another war. And in three years, Soren will have enough clout with the populace that rabble-mongers would have great difficulty in pushing their agenda.

He finished his thoughts as they approached the room next to the tallest balcony, where Micaiah, Tauroneo, Leonardo, and Sothe stood, with varying degrees of nervousness played out by their stances and movement. Soren had been happy he had kept the four riders out of any riding armor, as he was making a statement that his rule would not be the same as his father's, while still striking the traditional thought for the people here. Of course, it was more for the nobles than the commoners, who only cared at who was named, not as deeply caring about the symbolism behind it.

His two shadows did not follow into the room, as they stood to guard the hallway, as it was the only way to get to the balcony that was through the hallway into the room.

"You know, if anyone told me that one of the Greil Mercenaries was going to be crowned King, I would have put my money on Ike, yet for some reason, I'm much more relieved that I was wrong." Sothe declared as Micaiah sighed, Leonardo raised an eyebrow, and Tauroneo stood at attention.

"The crowds are ready for you to show yourself, my liege." Tauroneo stated.

"Ready, my king?" Ike questioned as he smirked while moving towards the balcony. Soren nodded as the rest of the four riders joined Ike. A loud horn blasted, before Fiona announced the head of the army. Micaiah walked off as he took a deep breath. He knew that by accepting this position, that the knowledge of his situation would be forced to come out. While it has always haunted him to see everyone around him glare at him as thought he was a waste of air or much worse, having Ike, and now Micaiah and Sothe not willing to glare at him, made sure at the very least that his closest advisors would never show anger like that towards him. Leonardo seemed to be realistic enough and Tauroneo would never go against Soren, as he knew what buttons would push him to leave, and Greil never did get over Elena's death.

The sounding of the horn erupted for a second time and as Fiona announced his title, he walked out, and while the cheering was less than for Micaiah, it was still more than he had ever seen for himself. _I will make you proud of raising me, Greil._ Looking over the crowd as he waved, he noticed the mercenaries near the back. Taking a deep breath before starting his speech,

"Citizens of Daein, we have reached a new age, an age of prosperity that is in our grasp if only we reach out and take it. We shall be the ones that future generations look to in saying, that's who we want to be. Thus, as your king, I will do all within my abilities to harness your potential. Together, we shall strive forth, leading the way for the rest of Tellius to follow. For we are Daein!"

With that statement, a chant started up from the soldiers and a few civilians joined in. "And thus, I have chosen to reinstate the Four Riders, Tauroneo," cheers erupted from the crowd as Tauroneo clanked out onto the balcony. "The son of Gawain and the hero that stopped the goddess, Ashera, Ike," the crowd quieted a bit, though still there were quite a few loud voices that Soren noticed. "And finally, Sothe and Leonardo, heroes in the war of Daein Independence." The crowd became the loudest when these two came out. Soren looked over the crowd before waving and walking back inside the castle, flanked by his riders and Micaiah.

"You're definitely not aiming for the world's longest speech-giver are you?" Sothe's rhetorical question asked as soon as the crowds could no longer see them.

"It seemed to have work, and if he seems relatable to the public, the nobles will be less likely to strike out at him." Tauroneo explained.

"And with both Micaiah and Ike's support, any direct action against him by the nobles could be used against them." Leonardo added as Ike sighed while Micaiah fiddled with her robes. Soren waved them the allowance to leave as both Leonardo and Sothe took off, Micaiah eyes followed her 'relative,' but she rooted herself to the floor.

"Is it true that you are having Sothe head out right away for scouting?" She questioned as her arms were at her side.

"Yes, I need to know the general populace's reaction, and while it does mean he is gone from the castle for now, he should be back in time for the social gathering commemorating the soon to be signed peace treaty between Crimea and Daein." Soren replied.

"So he's only going to be here when it's politically convenient?" She retorted back at him while narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms against her chest.

"Of course, however, it is also politically convenient for him to have days to rest, such as after the event itself. As the Empress will be coming four days after Elincia leaves." Soren replied, noticing that Micaiah seemed a bit surprised, she must have heard stories from Sothe or Mia about what he considered fair. After all, she was planning something with Mist affecting Mia when Elincia came and Sothe probably would be easy for his older family member to rope in for it.

"Well, your majesty, shall we go impress the nobles again?" Ike questioned with a smirk.

"Though first you should grab something to eat, as you won't have much time otherwise." Tauroneo explained as Soren started their march to the main guest area.

"You don't want your leader of the army falling down and collapsing trying to keep you on your feet, now do you?" His best friend teased while shifting his pauldron on his shoulder.

"Unlike you, I do not need someone to make sure I do not fall asleep during any type of meeting, unlike someone else we know." Soren retorted, as Ike nodded at the ribbing.

"Good luck, Soren." Micaiah added before breaking off from the group, probably to see if Edward or Nolan were around. The five still walking together made a quick stop for food before heading into the hall.

Upon reaching the greeting area, Soren found himself surrounded by a multitude of nobles, all full of congratulations and well-wishing.

"Excuse me, your majesty, I am Alan, ruler of the Nebula region. I was wondering when you willing to visit the regions around the capital?" Ike's 'friend' from the meeting of the nobles last week asked.

"Perhaps in a month, as I am expecting to make sure that everything is running well enough without being here, and I will be making sure the important treaties are signed. I do not want any of the other countries to believe that our time of transition is a perfect opportunity to disadvantage us."

"But with how the war ended, why would any of the countries wish to anger another?" One of the many nobles nearby wondered.

"Two reason, Aidan." A few nobles gasped in surprise, as Soren had never been officially introduced to the man before, which Soren made sure to mentally note for later. "First, it could be unintentional by one of them, and also depending on who comes as the diplomat for the laguz countries, they may have great hatred for the Branded."

"So, it would be better for someone else to handle the negotiations for you then, your majesty? After all, I heard that Skrimir is the one they are going to send from Gallia, and he is well known as hot-headed for a lion as one can be."

"That would be idiotic if he is coming, not only will he be King of Gallia soon, I have dealt with him before. He tried to recruit me to work for him as Gallia strategist after the war during the Begnion-Laguz war." Soren responded as he turned back to Alan, while most of the nobles around started turning their attention to the less harsh speaking around them.

"Any particular reason you wish for my travels?" He pried while showing no visible signs of curiosity.

"Well, I have heard you are quite adept at strategy and my younger sister beats me like a mage with elfire against an untransformed cat laguz. Perhaps she could possibility be a challenge for you?" Alan elaborated as he smiled.

"If that is the case, then I will look forward to it." He nodded as another noble approached.

"Hello, your majesty, my name is Isaac, leader of the area near the Oribes Bridge and I know it is presumptuous of me, but have you given thought to what you are looking in a possible queen?" He asked while rubbing his hands together.

"At this point in time I am not thinking about that, as I believe everyone else would be more worried that I make sure to start working on placing Daein on the road of prosperity." Soren replied as he glanced over the nobles, Ike seemed to have gotten caught up with his own group of them.

"I see, was just seeing if there was anything in particular you looked for, after all, there will be plenty of eligible women passing by and if I could help push the right one in front of you, I figured you could appreciate it."

"If I need advice about it, I'll keep that in mind." Isaac smiled as he moved on to catching another noble in conversation. A few more nobles took up the space he left and started to suggest names of unrelated relatives that might interest him. _And so far, the only eligible female mentioned by the nobles that could have caught my interest is Alan's sister.__ Beorc nobles are vain everywhere.__ And it looks like I will not be through with them for another few days. _Keeping his irritation from showing, Soren continued to go through the motions of seeming interested in whatever inane conversations brought up. After all, word traps were easier to hide when ones target wasn't paying attention. Though he wished they didn't try to hide in what he thought about Begnion fashion.

OoOoO

"Sire, while I understand that having a peace treaty is what this country needs as we are still recovering from the vicious attacks by Begnion, through first tying our hands for defending it, and while it forced us to destroy our military, we must ensure that nothing like this can happen again!" Soren noticed a few nods in the assembly hall at the end of Lucius's speech.

"Excuse me, Lucius, if I understand you correctly, are you that worried that your descendants will dilute in intelligence that a ridiculous change in Begnion's religious practices would not cause alarm?" Quite a few of those sitting shifted in their seats at that. One of Lucius's supporters stood and waited to be recognized. Motioning for Roland to speak, Soren kept his gaze on the man.

"Your majesty, if I am hearing you correctly, are you saying that Pelleas had poor judgment?" Pelleas sat up straight in his chair, while trying to keep his hands together. "Because if I understand it-"

"No, you do not understand correctly, Roland. Pelleas had no knowledge of Begnion religious customs. And from what I hear, Izuka was his closest advisor at the time." Soren paused while looking over the group. "And none of the senators then suggested to him that his closest advisor was someone to watch out for." A few of the senators grumbled. "Now, since there were no other concessions wanted for the treaty from Begnion, I would prefer to move onto our last issue of pertinence. Any last requests?" No hands went up as he inwardly smiled, he was able to keep them from wasting any more precious time. "Our last business is to officially outlaw Laguz Hunting." He caught sight at the outrage on a couple faces, though the fact that Micaiah was showing off her smile at the news kept all but one from replying. The eldest of the nobles, Darin, stood and wondered,

"Does this mean those that break the law which are not human cannot receive their proper justice?" The man focused his gaze on his new king.

"The ban is for the sport itself, not for criminals." A few nods moved in the crowd as no other objections appeared. "Since there are no other objections, it shall happen, with that, you are all dismissed." He sat down as he watched almost all the nobles leave, most were staying in the castle for the meeting with Crimea in a few days. Fortunately, he only had to interact with them at assembly times and when they caught him eating.

_Well, at least I now know who to watch out for, lucky none of their unmarried female family members mentioned were very appealing. They must be afraid that a more intelligent queen might help me._

"Congratulations on surviving your first day of assembly." Micaiah spoke as she walked up.

"General Micaiah, walk with me." With that order Soren stood and walked out a side passage. "This way the spies will have to work to hear us." She chuckled as she caught up. Franz and Amelia flanked the two as he headed towards the garden.

"So the fact I didn't speak really helped you that much?" She wondered as she shifted part of her outfit.

"I am trying to avoid them thinking I will be similar to Pelleas. While none of them will be willing to start a civil war, I do not wish to be second-guessed at every turn."

"But don't you already have a reputation from when you were in the mercenaries?" She wondered as she brought her index finger to her cheek.

"Unfortunately, no, those that were not in contact with the group personally believe Ike is the driving force for our plans. He was, just not in the planning so much." He admitted with a glare at a bush. He couldn't blame anyone in the company as even though Shinon hated him, he never denied who the brains were of the operations.

"Is that why he was not at the meeting then?"

"Actually, no, Sothe requested that Ike come meet a few of the kids he ran into and since there is no one being trained right now that he wanted to work with, I let him go." Sothe was really taking it seriously, though it also might have been so he can be with his idol, as even when they worked again together at the end of the war, they were either on separate teams or fighting inside the capital.

"So, are you looking forward to Queen Elincia's arrival?"

"As long as Bastian is correct about Elincia signing the treaty I sent her. Though the dance is not something I am looking forward to." Soren rubbed at his forehead as the two finally reached the relative quiet of the Royal Gardens. _Why did I agree to such an asinine idea? Why did Mist have to be the one to broach the topic?_

"Soren, I have a question about the blood pact, you didn't reject making it illegal because you thought you could possibly use it, did you?" Micaiah bit her lip while watching him as she shifted to stand next to the bench. Soren stared back, wondering if she just asked it to be able to get it out of his head.

"No, the odds of it having a plausible use again is minuscule, and besides if I was in Lekain shoes, I would have tried a different tactic to gain Daein's aid." Looking around and satisfied that no one was in range to overhear, he continued, "If I was in his shoes, I would have hinted at Sanaki chosing Jarod to led the occupational forces and after provoking the laguz into attacking, I would have used some of the slaves they had hidden from her and convince them to attack Daein capital, with promises of freedom if they assassinated Pelleas. Then made sure it looks like Gallia asked for help from Crimea to get them into position, and when the attack failed, been the helpful country and help 'uncover' the link between Crimea, Gallia, and the attack. Then requested help from your forces, who would be even more enraged and willing then they were at the time." Micaiah started to lean a bit more heavily against the bench as Soren continued his strategy, "I would have also given Daein ballista and a few advisors for anti-laguz tactics. While this was going on, I would have my forces 'uncover' more signs that Crimea was planning revenge for what Daein did. If all went right, both Gallia and Phoenicis would be completely crippled. Also, if I knew about Izuka, I would let Daein know that Crimea kidnapped him to weaken them. Begnion would be quite helpful with Daein striking down Crimea. And if I thought that Daein needed it, strike them down in their moment of glory. If done properly, Begnion would have control of almost all of Tellius, since Goldoa will not do anything, it wouldn't be worth the time and resources to conquer them. Yes, there are flaws, but it did prevent the likelihood of an assassin derailing the plans with removing the pact, as I understand, it requires the paper to activate. Though if I had gotten Pelleas to sign it, I would have kept it quiet until Crimea was defeated or Daein looked like it would switch sides." At the end of his strategy, Micaiah was sitting down, her eyes wide and one of her hands trembling while gripping the bench.

"That is quite a through plan for something that is nothing more than a mental exercise."

"An important part of learning strategy is looking at how those have come before and picking the weaknesses apart." Smirking at her, he continued, "Even if Daein did have the resources and be in that position of power I would not attempt such a plan." She bit her lip again while narrowing her eyes. "Because it would not benefit Daein." She nodded as a smile escaped as he chuckled.

"Going back to conversation about the dance, you do remember the plan with Mia, right?"

"Yes, I'll tell Mist that the Greil Mercenaries are uninvited." Soren allowed a smile escape as Micaiah sighed. "When I dance with Mia, I make sure to end it so that she'll be dancing with Aran afterwards. Though I do have a request of Sothe, since you and Mist are setting it up, have Lucia be the person that he is dancing with if possible." Micaiah smiled and stood but stayed quiet while the two continued on their walk. _And then when Bastian is mad, he'll come over to talk without anyone the wiser why._

OoOoO

"Announcing her royal highness, Queen Elincia Ridell of Crimea." The guard the epitome of professionalism returned to his post as Elincia entered dressed in her orange gown flanked by both Geoffrey and Renning. The two soldiers bowed as Elincia curtseyed as Soren bowed back.

"Thank you for having us, Soren. You are looking well." She smiled as she looked to both Ike and Micaiah who were standing next to the throne.

"Likewise, however, we have time for pleasantries later. I believe you have a copy of the treaty that is to be discussed." He stood and walked over to a table prepared for the occasion. Elincia timed it so that both reached the table at the same time.

"I believe it will be to your liking." She assured as she handed it over to him. While reading through it, a smile snuck out. _This should keep the nobles happy, they agreed to everything we wanted. And with the fact Elincia came here, this should win over Darin and his little group for now. Without Darin's support Lucius and Roland will have to be quieter about their disgruntlement with me._

"This treaty will hopefully bring about a lasting peace between our two countries." He added while writing out his name at the bottom and stamping it with his newly created seal.

"And Bastian will have copies of this in Tauroneo's hands shortly." Elincia replied while flourishing her name on the treaty and adding her seal. "How unfortunate that the rest of government takes considerable more time." Ike's laughter echoed throughout the room.

"Now that we have the important matters taken care of, I do have other business with you, Queen Elincia. While more specifically with King Geoffrey, I would like to start an exchange of a few soldiers from Crimea and Daein." Geoffrey's stance became even straighter as he walked over, as Ike had left his post to talk quietly to Renning. Micaiah watched the conversation with a bit of interest, though he was pretty sure she was looking out the door every few seconds or so.

"Soren, what type of exchange?"

"Simple, as I understand it, you wish to start your own Wyvern forces, and there are a few soldiers in the Royal Guard that I wish to retain for training my forces."

"You wish to hold onto Oscar for a while, I assume you have a few others in mind?"

"I would be willing to take Makalov off your hands." Geoffrey stood gobsmacked at his comment while Elincia started to smile.

"And what sacrifices would we have to entail for this gift?" She queried.

"I'll have Pelleas send the details once they are formalized, though one thing I wish for is Daein to have sole-ownership of the Oribes Bridge."

"Bastian and Pelleas can hammer out the details later, and Oscar can stay for now, as a measure of good faith." Soren smiled at his equal across the table.

"I assume you need to prepare for the evening, thank you for coming, Queen Elincia." With that the three Crimean Royalty left, with two Daein soldiers stepping up to escort them. Ike walked back over to Soren and patted his best friend on his shoulder.

"You just have to give me the difficult ones, don't you?"

"It could be worse, he could make you the guidance counselor to Makalov's and Astrid's possible marriage." Micaiah laughed as he scowled. "Anyways, Your Majesty, did Sothe report in yet?"

"He had something he wanted to check, but should be available for the social, and since I have to wear a new costume, you two are dismissed." Micaiah nodded as Ike kept his face unchanging as all three left, Soren rubbed at his forehead while being followed two different shadows this time, as he had been generous enough to give his normal shadows time off. _Fortunately, being able to dance does not decide if I am to still be king, otherwise, I'd fear for the kingdom._

The royal servants had once again outdone themselves in their setup of the royal hall for tonight's engagement. The only good news so far was he was seated next to Elincia and Micaiah, whose improvement in mood was obvious to anyone that had seen her the last week after the coronation. The reason for her happiness, was more concerned with stuffing his face as quickly as his limited decorum allowed.

Most of the nobles were talking among themselves, or as Alan and Marcus were, talking to Ike and Tauroneo. Soren nodded to Leonardo, who was isolated because of Sothe and Micaiah or Ike, Tauroneo, and the nobles talking to them. After his gaze swept through the room again and few faces gave him an idea, he turned to his right,

"It seems that news of the treaty has lightened the mood."

"I'm glad that Daein and Crimea are able to have such friendly relations."

"I'll make sure it stays that way when for your heir is on the throne, unless he follows his favorite uncle Kieran, then I'll have to overthrow him with great haste." At that comment Elincia blushed while Geoffrey sat as straight as a board.

"I never expect you to make a joke about this," Elincia commented as she composed herself.

"It is important that we look like we are having a good time, and if I can spread my misery about not trying to work on producing an heir, then it is worth it." Elincia leaned toward him at the remark before asking,

"But Pelleas had been king longer than you have, why are they worried about you?"

"None of them are saying it directly, but I have heard whispers of it, besides, Pelleas supposedly had an interest in Micaiah. They are afraid that if they do not hound me about working on an heir, I die before the thought came to me on my own. And a few of them would love for me to marry their appropriate unmarried female relative. However, most of them are about as appealing as Aimee." Elincia started giggling as Geoffrey smiled. Soren turned back to see that Sothe was glancing at the musicians, who were starting to play the more traditional song that Daein courts usually opened social dancing with. "Queen Elincia, are you ready?" With a nod, the two leaders stood and walked to middle area. Once in position the musicians started the piece. As the two started the dance, Elincia wondered,

"Did you have to practice for a job as a mercenary?"

"No, Mist had been teaching Ike when I walked in, she decided that the King of Daein could not be out danced by her brother and forced me into lessons." She smiled as the two continued on.

Unfortunately, the song did end, and afterwards, Soren found himself wishing he had his Rexcaliber with him so he could show his disgruntlement with some of his dance partners. Fortunately no one tried to trip him up with their word games, but quite a bit of the noblewomen were the type for Gatrie, a pretty face and nothing else.

He let out a barely visible sigh of relief when Mia finally was handed off to him by Ike.

"Geez, Soren, you really know how to make a girl feel wanted."

"Mia, compared to the last few ones, you definitely are. So how are the mercenaries with Mist leading?" She sighed as they continued moving, Soren attempting to use all of his subtleness to direct himself to Aran without tipping off the objective.

"Pretty good, Shinon complains a bit less, Titania makes sure that Mist doesn't make any mistakes. Though it is weird to not see you with your head in a book."

"However, I now have plenty of people to guard my back. By the way, you haven't had any problems here because of helping Crimea when we did, have you?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you still care, but no, the commoners are quite happy to see us, especially since we're still cheap. Though I do keep hearing about how dreamy the new king is. You know, you look dashing in white." Mia plastered a smile as Soren glared at her. "Don't worry, I won't be trying to get you to ride a horse. Could be worse, at least Aimee hasn't done anything."

"That's because I threatened her company with bankruptcy if she tried." Mia shook her head at his retort. Mia continued to talk about the rest of the mercenaries, while completely avoiding mentioning Rhys. As the song finished, he bumped into Aran.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, I'm sorry." Soren noticed how he didn't seem surprised to make a mistake, he must be a bit more clumsy than his fighting suggested.

"Aran, right? You can show your apology by switching me dance partners." Aran carefully gave over Lucia's hand as he made to keep his feet planted as Mia grabbed his hands. Soren started to dance away.

"Your dress suits you, Lady Lucia, and it seems that you are proficient outside of the battlefield as you are on it."

"Thank you kindly, though if you are trying to turn me into a spy, you really picked the wrong woman for that."

"Then it is a good thing that thought did not cross my mind." Soren remarked.

"How do you explain the fact that you maneuver yourself to bump into Aran right as the song ends, especially when it was obvious that I was passed to him before hand?" Lucia countered.

"Because I was doing a favor for Mist I figured I might as well make sure the person I'm dancing with afterwards was someone interesting."

"Let me guess, noble women getting to you."

"If they took someone like you as role model, perhaps I could stomach them a bit more." Lucia smiled a bit as she gave him a look over before asking,

"You haven't had time to rest tonight, have you?"

"No, so if you don't mind I'll be positioning to be able to get off the dance floor after this." She nodded as the two continued on dancing, and once the song ended, Soren nodded and head to a servant and was quickly furnished with something to drink. He hid his smile as Bastian walked over.

"Yes, Bastian? Come to regale me with warnings in unnecessary ornate language?"

"While such powerful words I could beseech you with, I will nevertheless not waste such valuable time of your recuperation, all I ask is that you return the kindness by being frank." After a quick glance at those nearby, he continued, "Are your advances toward Lucia just attempts to goad me into talking?"

"No, it was not to just to get your attention." Soren replied as he drained his cup.

"If you ever plan to pursue the fair lady, I wish to be informed so that I may help prevent any hurdles that may come about." He stood there quietly staring at the usually loquacious man. "While it would crumble my heart so, sweet Crimea is to whom I serve and place above myself. Enough of my tongue stilled, by your leave." Bastian stepped quickly away and walked over to a Daein noble that Sothe had reported to be good friends with the Count before Ashnard's mad campaign. _He deflected the fact I wanted to talk to him privately, he must have noticed, I guess I did strike a nerve._

Feeling his left eye start to twitch, a habit that he had picked up from Ike, he scanned the room for where Micaiah was. It was time to end the spectacle, though he had learned some interesting information. However, marrying Lucia would unlikely to be beneficial for either Daein or himself as Crimea would not need bonds strengthened and he could name off plenty of nobles that would try to use it against him. Now if Alan's sister seemed more interested in having power, she would be efficiently appealing.

He cut his analyzing short as he finally caught Micaiah's silver hair, her body language screaming her discomfort as she danced with another noble, Saul. Purposefully making his way over to her, nodding to Ike who had ended up being nabbed by Lucius's youngest niece and to Leonardo, who now was dancing with Mist, who was sticking her tongue out at her husband's mock glare. His timing was still impeccable, as the song ended when he tapped Saul's shoulder.

"Ah, your majesty, I guess you wish to dance with our vibrant General, alas, poor Micaiah, our love must be separated for a time." She tried to keep her gaze neutral, but could not hurry fast enough to become Soren's dance partner. After a few moments, she spoke,

"Thank you, Soren, you rescued me, I couldn't see a way to get out of the conversation without making a scene and it wouldn't really do for the general of the army to do so. Unfortunately, I doubt you'll be able to help me out for more than one dance. " She guessed.

"This is the last dance. I planned it with the musicians to end after we had a dance." She let out a large sigh as her rigid posture loosened to reasonable levels. "I am surprised that Sothe hadn't tried to rescue you by now." Her only response was a hmmmed. "I assume that my role with your's and Mist's grand plan was satisfactory?"

"Yes, it seems that today has been a great day for plans working out right." She stood a bit straighter. "Soren, I wasn't exactly thrilled finding out what Pelleas was doing, as you seemed to keep yourself away from everyone else and hearing what you thought of Daein. But having seen how you work now I'm glad that Pelleas took the chance." He nodded as he kept his expression neutral, let the music fill the silence between the two.

As soon as it finished, Micaiah bowed and rushed over to where presumably Sothe was. Soren caught Ike's eye before walking to the exit, the musicians not in any hurry to pack up. Once he reached the exit, his shadows followed as silently as they could.

Upon reaching his room, he let the smile that had been twitching to escape for a while. He had laid the foundations for keeping a few of Crimea's soldiers, and by the time he let Oscar go back, his cooking staff would have to be proficient or Oscar wouldn't be able to leave. He had the tools needed to make sure that the Laguz apologized for their treatment of the Branded, he had given the nobles a bone which would silence the dissenters, and he knew his closest advisors now had a personal interest in him to help out. It was good to be king sometimes.

* * *

And here is the end of the chapter, Soren makes his first few moves and the easy treaty is signed while plans are being worked on. And a little teasing of the Soren/Lucia pairing that I noticed had a few more followers than I thought around here. And I hope Soren comes off a bit awkwardly when talking to her as I doubt he's had much practice with flirting. Let me know what you think of the dance or anything else noticed. Thank you for reading. **Also since I forgot to add this when I first put it up.** I did not come up with the idea for how Lekain tricked Pelleas with the blood pact, the idea was made by Lord Syntax in his story Queen of Sorrow, which is a darker than usual Fire Emblem, but I really enjoy it. Also has a better update schedule then most authors too.


	4. Ike: The Treaty Game

**A/N **Well, this took a bit longer than I expected to get finished. I blame my other projects that were eating my time up. Anyways, thank you to all those that have been sticking with it.

Yeah, I don't own Fire Emblem, so sad for me.

* * *

Ike smirked as yet again, his trainees were nearly tripping over each other to take a swing at him. It had reminded him of when Boyd and himself had tried to land a hit on his father. He wondered a bit if his father had been like this when teaching both of them. At the time, he had concentrated more on actually trying to land a blow on the enemy. At least the sons of nobles he had to train were willing to learn, as he had known quite a few who just wanted to sound impressive and not actually work at it. Titania's advice had served him well, he knew who the parents of each of his trainees were, but by pretending he could not gave them the idea that he would not play favorites, which prevented many of the problems he had expected.

His next swing dropped the last trainee, and as usual, it was Paris, the boy Sothe had suggested. "That's enough for today, good job." The grins that met the statement gave a light boost to his pace as he headed out to find out what Soren had planned for him. Though he did know that he would be stuck forcing Makalov to work shortly. It did keep Oscar around longer, so it was worth it, as the other cooks were starting to shape up because of his instruction.

His thoughts were interrupted as Sothe ran towards him,

"Hey, did you get your orders yet for what do when the apostle comes?" The young man was grinning, as when people of other countries came, Soren would require him to stay around. Micaiah also seemed happier as well, which was good, as some of the soldiers were quite affected by her mood.

"Let me guess, I get to escort her around, don't I?"

"Good, I won't have to waste my time telling you then." He pivoted as saw Soren was walking towards them. "Fortunately this time there won't be any dancing going on." He shrugged as Sothe nodded his head. "Though if all goes well, negotiations with the beast and bird tribes will fall into place." As the three continued to walk down the hallway, Soren started to open his mouth when Ike interrupted,

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to avoid the forbidden topics, such as whom you are going to marry." Soren's left eyebrow started to twitch. "The guards have been prepped and forewarned that if they are not acceptable in their actions, they will be given the Makalov training regiment. This forewarning should also help indicate to him when he comes that he will not be slacking off." The twitch vanished at the news while Sothe wondered,

"When exactly are we expecting Gallia and Serenes representatives to be coming?"

"Gallia's group will be here the evening after Sanaki leaves, Skrimir as usual did not plan well and Serenes is planning to meet her on the way back, much to the Apostle's soon-to-be chagrin. So they will be here the day after, though they will not be staying unlike Skrimir." Sothe saluted as he walked off, leaving the two friends behind.

"The Crimea attachment should be arriving after we finish up with Naesala, so you will have your hands full." He nodded as he continued to follow Soren. "Though it does make it easier for you not having to be at the next assembly." He chuckled as Soren gave him a look. "Let me know if any of the nobles' sons say anything that might be pertinent for me to know." With that, Soren waved him off as the two separated.

Upon reaching his room, he saw Pelleas pacing outside of his colossal room.

"General Ike, the Wyvern Forces are ready to move out." The man started wringing his hands, though at least the pacing stopped.

"You should be fine, Tauroneo vouches for them. What's wrong?"

"Almedha is not happy I am leaving. She is also not happy with me giving up the throne."

"That is because she probably prefers having you as a son than Soren." Pelleas paused his hand wringing. "She is also riding an emotional wave because her view of her son has changed few times this last year." The younger man nodded. "What else is bothering you? If it is the fact that you do not feel you are ready to be our ambassador to Crimea, do you really think that Soren would send someone he believes would ruin Daein's relationship with one of its neighbors?"

"Thanks, Ike. It is a good feeling to find out that I made the right decision in letting Soren know about his heritage." He started walking past Ike before pausing and turning around. "Do you know if Soren was actually serious about his advances towards Lucia?" Ike shook his head as he waited silently, "well it's just I have heard a few of the nobles talking about it. I didn't know if he needed to know, but I can at least not hint something different than he wants." With that statement, he rushed off. Ike sighed as he pushed open his door, another item to bring up to Soren tomorrow. He pulled out his old cloak and after changing, laid it on top of himself and fell asleep.

OoOoO

"When are you going to return Ragnell?" The short, purple haired Empress demanded as her two guards flanked her.

"I was under the impress it was a gift, and if I understand right, refusing the empress's gift could result in me getting killed. I've already antagonized you enough I assume."

"You know as well as I do that it was for keeping you and Soren safe while traveling to check the other continents."

"And the fact that it is safer in his hands than inside a Begnion guard house hasn't come up yet because?" Sothe wondered as he walked up as Ike nodded to him.

"Why does my sister put up with you anyways?" Sanaki responded as a small smile started to appear on her face.

"Sister?" Ike asked as he started numbering something off on his fingers.

"Oh, he doesn't know, Micaiah and I are related. Lehran confirmed it for us after defeating Ashera." Sanaki smirked at the former mercenary who nodded and added,

"That explained why you and her have similar eyes."

"And why exactly were you staring at our eyes?" Sanaki stared at the man while standing as straight as possible.

"Simple, watching how future employers' eyes shift around or how well they are willing to keep eye contact helps in identifying those that have something hidden, and I needed to keep an eye out for Micaiah when she wanted me to start her plan at the ball held in honor of the treaty between Daein and Crimea."

"And the Savior of Tellius was forced to dance, then?" Sanaki questioned.

"Actually, after Mist taught me a bit, I wouldn't say I was forced." He clarified as he thought back to the evening. After Mist commented how it was similar to learning movements for fighting, he turned it into a mental spar. He mentioned it to Tauroneo afterwards who commented that his father had done so as well. That and he had interesting conversations with the noblewomen he talked to. His reputation of not dealing with being a noble seemed to have spread around. Watching how Sanaki was reacting was slightly worrisome though. She wore the smirk well, as her hands moved together with her fingers touching at the tip.

"Tanith, Sigrun, how has the filtering of the Holy Guard going?"

"It is going well, most that disagreed are stepping down and in exchange they will not be punished."

"Which puts the force back to how strong?"

"We are at seventy percent strength." Sigrun answered while Tanith scowled.

"Sigrun, he is no longer leading the apostle's forces, he is a member of an opposing country, which has had a history of aggression with ours."

"You do realize that Daein is the weakest militarily, if Queen Elincia and I were not so willing to support you, there were those in Gallia who suggested we just have Crimea absorb Daein." Sanaki rebuked.

"Actually, it wouldn't have mattered if Crimea and Begnion said no to a treaty with Daein. As long as the treaty did not require Gallia to fight Crimea, Skrimir will sign one with us. He wanted Soren as Gallia's tactical advisor after the Laguz-Begnion War." Sanaki scowled while he and Sothe chuckled. The two guards at the entryway saluted the group. "Let Soren know that the empress has arrived." The guard nodded as she went inside and quickly returned, while holding the door. Allowing the visitors to enter first, he saw Soren, Micaiah, and Tauroneo standing there looking over a document. Soren looked up and caught Ike's gaze who bowed and walked off. Their conversation earlier had implied that him not being there would be a sign to Sanaki that the negotiations would be at a more equal standing. While his relationship with Elincia was on a much more friendly and fair footing, Sanaki often had Ike do dirty work for her, and often while tricking him into doing so. He might have argued that he is the only one she has dealt with that treated her more like the thirteen year old she was more than the ruler of the strongest beorc nation, if doing so did not get him stuck in another boring meeting. While Soren aimed for his meetings to be as efficient as possible, they would never be that interesting to him. Deciding that seeing if someone was willing to test their skills, Ike moved towards the training area. While it was likely that Sanaki would complain about his state if he had to escort them even more, Sigrun would find it humorous as Tanith would make sure not to say anything. Sothe had stayed with the two guards, probably to talk with Micaiah afterwards.

"General Ike, I thought I might get lucky and you would be here." The younger, brown-haired man smiled as he rushed over. Unlike Mia, who seemed to fight to prove herself and show that she was not just playing around, Edward just seemed to enjoy the challenge of sparring. One other enjoyment for sparring with him was he never complained about the time of day, or if he was running late. "So, the apostle is here then?" Another nod as the two separated as Ike walked over and tossed a trainer to his opponent.

"Prepare yourself." As the slight grin appeared as the two charged. The grin grew larger as Ike realized that Edward picked up even more from Zihark for his fighting style. While it varied compared to Mia, all three went with fast, quick strikes, and all attempted to sneak in close, so that he would be unable to leverage his superior strength.

Edward swung again as the two weapons collided as Ike moved to force him onto the defensive. A quick feint, followed by a stab low forced his opponent to back pedal and as he brought it up for another swing-

"Ike is it true that one of Sanaki's conditions for the peace treaty was that you would marry her?" Leonardo had rushed in as Ike had turned to face him. _That did not seem right, besides-_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of clanking as his practice sword hit the stone floor. Turning to Edward, he noticed that his opponent was staring at the downed weapon as if it was an illusion. Well, he should have known that he would not have waited.

"Good job, Edward. No, Leonardo, I have not heard anything about that, though I would appreciate that you would not spread that around. That goes for you too." Edward nodded swiftly as Leonardo leaned against the wall. "I already had people thinking that I liked Aimee, if people thought I liked a thirteen year old…"

"But, according to Sothe you never seemed to care what others thought?" Leonardo wondered as Edward still stood looking at his sword.

"It's more that some of the nobles have relatives that young that would attempt to gather my attention now, instead of a few years down the road. Not all of us can be lucky and meet our own Priscilla." Leonardo flushed as he stared down at the ground. Ike had noticed that his fellow rider had snuck off with Darin's youngest granddaughter. She had been friendly, but when she talked to Ike, he noticed that she had been making discreet looks in the marksmen's direction.

"Yeah, I'll keep it quiet, though I did want to talk to you about something that I noticed at the last general assembly meeting." Ike nodded as motioned Edward to pick up the swords. "It's just that Alan seems to have the most ideas that Soren agrees to."

"Well he seems to have the better ideas of the bunch. But if you think it is something Soren should know about or it keeps coming up, let him know. He would look at me funny if I mentioned it to him." Leonardo pushed himself off of the wall and turned to his friend,

"Edward, we better go for a walk, if I went back to my room, the servants would think I need to get ready earlier." The other young man rushed over.

"I can't believe it! I beat Ike, I so have to tell Mia." He threw his arm over his friend as the two walked off. Ike just shook his head as he moved to replace the trainers. Pity, he could have used that fight as a good lesson for his pupils for watching themselves while training.

Perhaps he should not have put off changing until as late as possible, the servants had been extra rushed and grumpier than usual. At least Oscar made the feast quite enjoyable, unfortunately, it seemed that the servants' annoyance with him had somehow transferred to Sanaki and Tanith, as the table seating had placed him between the two. Micaiah sat between Tanith and Sigrun, while Tauroneo took the other side of Sigrun. Soren was flanked by Sanaki and Sothe, who as usual seemed to act as though the food would vanish if he did not inhale it. The joke that perhaps Ilyana's problems passed on to him seemed to have perhaps been correct. Seeing how as the two royalty were trying to avoid speaking, Ike questioned,

"So, Sanaki, are the senators now more agreeable since Lekain, Valtome, Numida, Hetzel have been removed?" At that the young girl snorted.

"They are more agreeable, now if only someone had taken my offer earlier, both you and Lehran would have been enough to keep them in line."

"Sanaki, I'm not going to baby-sit senators for you, besides I did not want to be in charge of Lekain's lands."

"Yet you are willing to watch lands in Daein?" She questioned as her gaze became more focused.

"Unless you are speaking of my much too large bedroom, I actually own no lands." Sanaki narrowed her eyes at him.

"I also thought you said that if you had your way, that you would never be stuck wearing a frumpy hat again?"

"Soren hasn't made me wear any funny hats."

"You do realize I was joking about the hat, right?"

"I've seen Begnion, unless I did nothing, I would have to wear something like it." He countered as she huffed.

"Maybe I should not have stopped the senators from having you beheaded four years ago."

"Perhaps your two bodyguards need to keep a better eye on you, as without Ike, Lekain would have won. And you know what would have happened then." Soren interjected, which caused Tanith to scowl as Sigrun missed the exchange as she was talking to Tauroneo. Ike noticed how Soren seemed to aim that comment specifically, as while he was still mostly cold, he rarely was this harsh without reason. That comment killed the conversation as Sanaki went back to her food. Tanith also seemed to avoid conversation with Ike, as if it was his fault for Soren's comment. Since he did not have leave to get up and go, Ike returned his attention to the wonderful food in front of him. Though he kept noticing that Sanaki seemed to keep glancing in his direction.

While their meal was finished in mostly silence, one of the outer guards rushed in and dropped to his knees in front of Soren.

"Your majesty, the Gallian assembly has arrived earlier than expected, King Skrimir has requested permission to enter the keep."

"Very well, General Micaiah and Ike, escort them here. Levitz let the cooks know the need for extra food." Sanaki gave Soren a glare as he turned to her and whispered. Ike smiled as he pushed himself up, grabbed Ragnell and joined Micaiah at the entrance to the dining area.

"Well, naturally Skrimir is earlier than our predictions, I just hope Ranulf is with him. Otherwise I worry for the state of being able to prove he signed it to the Gallian nobles."

"I hope this does not make the tension between Soren and my sister worse." He shook his head as the guard pretended to hear nothing. Micaiah fiddled with her hair as she continued, "She and Soren had a conversation without anyone else in the room, though after it, she was quite angry, though I am quite sure it had to do with you." Ike tapped his forehead as she nodded while he groaned. He had thought the apostle would be fine with his decision to stay. Hopefully Soren could find a way to calm her down while he was playing escort.

"Generals, King Skrimir has been quite insistence that he and his party be allowed into the castle." One of the many black armored guards that man the gate saluted. Looking past the man he could see Skrimir attempting to talk his way past.

"Let them through." The guard rushed to the gate as the rest of the guards efficiently opened them. A small smile broke out on Ike's face as he saw Ranulf and Mordecai flanking Skrimir. The latter was carrying a small box, tied with string.

"Ah, General Ike, Micaiah, it is good to see you again!" Skrimir boomed as he walked forward and wrapped them both in a hug. A few of the guards were alarmed as Ike had to wave them frantically off, as they were alright.

"Your majesty, you may want to let them go, otherwise the guards may be afraid you are trying to kill their generals by smothering."

"Nonsense, Ranulf." However, the large laguz released his grip on the two, as Micaiah grabbed Ike's right arm to stay balanced as she attempted to recover her breathing. "Whoops, I forget that Beorc mages aren't like you, Ike."

"No beorc is like Ike." Ranulf muttered.

"King Skrimir, Ranulf, and Mordecai, if you would follow us, you missed most of the meal, but Oscar should have something stashed away for you three." Micaiah took the lead as her color started to return, Mordecai gestured with his box to catch Ike's attention. "Is your sister staying near the capital?"

"Yes, I believe they will be coming by in two days, is the box for her?"

"For Beorc marriage, gift from friends are expected, I am not sure she will like it." Ike chuckled at Mordecai's worry.

"She'll love it, especially since you had to rough traveling with Ranulf the whole distance." Micaiah opened her mouth to ask a question, however, Mordecai response came out first,

"Ranulf is good friend, not rough to travel with."

"See, Mordecai can see quality in a person, unlike a certain former mercenary." The three chuckled before Ranulf continued, "word had spread about Soren officially ending the Laguz hunting. That decision and Skrimir's opinion of your new king helped to ensure we'll have a treaty that both sides like."

"Good, and I'm guessing Mordecai is here to create good will to Gallia with the Daein people then." Ranulf turned to Micaiah,

"Are we sure this is truly Ike, or has Begnion snuck in a spy in his place?"

"Actually, I can easily see it, and all I know of Mordecai comes from Mia's descriptions. It would be good for Daein to meet him." Micaiah jumped in as Ike sighed before adding,

"Though make sure you are either with the Greil mercenaries or soldiers that either I or Tauroneo send with you." Mordecai nodded as the five eventually made back. Micaiah motioned to one of the guards,

"Please let King Soren know that we are back with the guests, and ask him quietly where they should be escorted to sit." The young woman saluted as she left.

"You know, we did show up early, we would be fine with being sent to our guest rooms." Ranulf mentioned as Micaiah shook her head in response.

"Unfortunately, Skrimir's guest room was going to be where currently the apostle is staying."

"We should just get a cot to put me on and put Skrimir in my room, that would take care of the problem."

"Still fine with the whole, just need my cloak to sleep?" Ranulf commented as Skrimir shook his head.

"That is very generous of you, General Ike." Ike response was cut off as the guard returned.

"King Skrimir, Warrior Ranulf and Mordecai, please follow me, I will show you to your seats." Ike held up a hand as one of the servants walked over, his stride very slow and precise.

"Excuse me, Mordecai, I'll take the package to your room for you."

"Thank you, I appreciate it little beorc." The man took the package and ran. Mordecai frowned as Micaiah smiled at him.

"He usually acts that way around people taller than him, Mordecai." Ike nodded as the group moved in. Ike found himself now moved to the spot that Sothe had been seated. Sothe now had joined Ranulf and Mordecai sitting with the Daein nobles. Micaiah had taken Ike's old seat and Skrimir was given the end of the table. Ike noticed that Sanaki had brightened considerably at the arrangement as she and Micaiah drew themselves into rapid conversation. Soren leaned over and whispered,

"We need to talk after this." As Ike nodded as a frown marred his face. The two turned their conversation to safe topics, such as what Mordecai got his sister.

OoOoO

"So, what happened, she didn't say no to the treaty did she?" Soren had been pacing in the throne room after the meal. Ike broke the silence, as knew if he let Soren go, it could be the morning before he had an answer.

"Not quite, though she did ask to for your hand in marriage." Soren sighed as he finally sat on his throne.

"Leonardo was right then."

"What do you mean Leonardo was right?" Soren leaned forward as he folded his hands.

"Well, I was sparring with Edward when he came rushing in and asked if it was true. I wonder who told him?"

"When I talk to him next I'll ask, though I have a feeling it was Micaiah. She was quite shocked at the proposal. Aren't you going to ask me if I said yes?" Soren smirked at his friend.

"Of course you didn't, you would have told me that you accepted just now, and she would have been saying something to me at dinner."

"It is a good thing that Skrimir came early though. He might convince her to leave quickly tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm just hoping to avoid her coming around yearly to ask you to command me to marry her."

"Well you could find someone suitable at one of these parties," Soren commented.

"Sorry not all of us are like Leonardo and find our Priscilla right away."

"Priscilla, I don't recall dancing with her at the dance," he frowned as he tapped the nearby table.

"You didn't dance with everyone there, Soren. She's Darin's granddaughter. She's nice, smart, and definitely likes Leonardo."

"Yet he was dancing with Mist at the end."

"Well, when they had left, they were kissing when Leonardo saw Amelia and Franz coming by. He was worried he would get in trouble with you if he was not on the dance floor for the whole time. He did not know they were off duty and had similar ideas." Soren smiled as Ike crossed his arms. "Sanaki did not try to jeopardize the treaty because of your denial."

"Let's just be glad Sanaki and I agree on what is good for both our countries."

"You know if she wanted Ragnell back that badly, I could probably return it."

"While I assume she would be happy to have the blessed blade back, that was not on her mind." Soren facepalmed as Ike's eyes grew wide. "You do realize that you are probably the only person that has ever treated her like a little girl that knows her right?" Once an affirmative nod came, he continued, "you also are one of the few that she knows that if say something, you mean it. With how Sephiran acted, you might have been the only person she knows that has done so. Also, as I understand it, you are quite good-looking, according to some of my sources."

"So does that mean I can take a vacation to stay away until she's gone?"

"She's not Aimee, Ike. Though she is much older than Sanaki." A glare gave his opinion on the matter. "All I would like you to do is act as though I never told you this, okay? The four others that know will be told to stay quiet about it and it should blow over. Now, since I can feel my left eye twitching, I am ordering both of us to bed."

"Yes your majesty," Ike turned and walked out. The castle was different at night, the torchlight drew his attention more to when shadows moved. If this had been last week, he would have needed a servant to show him around. As he entered into his room, he let out a small sigh of relief. He did not have to give up his room. Grabbing his old cloak, he found himself crashing on the bed.

OoOoO

"Hey, Ike, you don't mind that I watch you train, do you?" Ranulf sauntered into the room. Ike paused his correcting his newest student's form as he turned to his wartime companion.

"Actually you could do one better, Paris could use a good fight." The young man jumped to his feet, his sword in his left hand at the ready.

"Please tell me he's not the second coming of Zelgius or you." Ike shook his head as Ranulf grinned as he transformed.

"Paris don't take him lightly, he's good enough to go a few rounds with me." He gulped before setting into his stance. With a drop of Ike's arm, the two combatants charged. Paris swung down as Ranulf pushed off the ground and tapped him on the shoulder as he sprung past. Upon landing, he rushed at the boy again, who attempted a stab, which cut off his charge. The laguz started to circle him, as the sword wielder kept the laguz in front of him. After completing three circles, the cat rushed again and sprang at his opponent. Paris brought the sword up to block, which stopped Ranulf's bite, though the cat's momentum brought both to the ground. Ranulf pushed off and after landing stayed close enough to bat at him. Paris responded with repeated stabs, and once fully extended, the cat slammed his paw into the offending arm and as it hit the ground, forced the sword to be dropped. He then walked away from his opponent and transformed back.

"Was that a good enough demonstration?"

"Any reason you didn't swing as strong as possible until the end?"

"Did you really want me to end the fight on the first pass?"

"It would get it into their heads to take an opponent that isn't me more seriously, then yes. First Edward, now you." Ike shook his head before giving the group a look over, "since I am needed elsewhere, you all have the rest of the day off." A few of the trainees moved to return the trainers as Ike walked out with Ranulf following behind. Who was being followed by two soldiers, Catria and Palla.

"So, you have good news, we have a treaty, I bet it took less time to sign than either Crimea's or Begnion's did."

"Let me guess, Skrimir walked in, slammed the treaty down, signed it, and then told his favorite tactician that he'll love it?" Ranulf nodded as the two continued toward the throne room. Most of the servants smiled as the two walked by, and two that shuddered were going to find themselves cleaning the toilets for a while.

"Well, Ike, I better go ensure that Mordecai actually gets the present to Mist." He sounded off before turning to the two guards who marched towards his destination.

"You have your guards trained well, Ike." He whirled around to see a large man with black hair and black wings.

"So, Tibarn sent just you, Naesala?"

"Don't act surprised, do you really think Soren wishes to deal with another hot-headed laguz-child?" The former king of the ravens spread his arms and shrugged.

"What about Reyson and Leanne?"

"I would prefer my wife did not travel while she was with child. I believe that Reyson is afraid that I would have him kidnapped if he travels alone with me again." He smirked.

"Wait, your wife?" Ike raised his eyebrows as he gave the raven another look over.

"Oh that is right, we would have invited you, but I had heard that you were leaving the continent."

"Wait, I thought Laguz can't have children between different tribes?"

"That is between the cats, birds, and dragons. I thought you knew that Ena was pregnant." He shook his head as he theatrically sighed.

"Who's the father?"

"Rajaion of course. Dragon laguz usually have a pregnancy lasting 20+ years. I believe it is one of the reasons for their low birth rate. I wonder if Soren was a surprise for Almehda, since it took so little time comparatively."

"I see, congratulations and good luck with Leanne."

"Actually, I'll need the luck with Tibarn." Naesala corrected. Their conversation was interrupted as one of the servants beckoned them to enter. Soren was already at the table with the likely to be the treaty laid out for the two.

"I hope you find the treaty to your liking." Soren commented as he motioned for him to sit down. Naesala just pulled the chair away as he looked over the treaty.

"I do not quite get why you want us to take responsibility for our treatment of the branded. Aw, I see, they are to be treated as honored guests passing through. I cannot agree to that. If word gets out, they will use that to cause mayhem and escape with a slap on the wrist." Naesala hazarded as he scratched his chin.

"What part does it say that they are ambassadors?"

"I see, since they are not completely recognized as such, they could be punished, though if word spread of their mistreatment… Very clever."

"You understood the significance but you wanted to see if I did." Soren replied as he motioned for the laguz to sign.

"I am glad that I never had to attempt to fight against you in the field of battle directly." Naesala complimented as he flourished a signature. "Though I do have a word of advice. Make sure your first caught laguz hunter is a memorable event."

"So does that mean if I want to send him to Serenes for justice you would be open for it?"

"No, Gallia would be wiser, the herons would throw a fit for what Tibarn would want to do. They have enough problems with his hunting." Pushing the chair back in and waving, the black wing laguz walked out.

"I keep forgetting that he met with Ashnard three years ago." Ike commented as Soren rubbed at his forehead.

"Actually, I find it easier to just remember who he hasn't worked for."

"So now we should have everything we need for peace in Tellius."

"Between the countries Ike, you know how the nobles are."

"Well, you have the initiative, and at least they're not Begnion nobles." The two shared a small smile before Soren dismissed his friend as he returned to looking over budgetary concerns.

"Now I just have Makalov to prepare for." With that reminder, Ike headed for the training area.

* * *

Just a reminder names used from other Fire Emblem games are usually just grabbed at random, and while be continued. Let me know how the treaty talks felt to you, and next chapter will have Almedha an Soren finally meeting. Also let me know what you liked, what needed to be worked on. Though I do have a twist coming that I think most won't be expecting.


	5. Soren: Unexpecting News and Moves

**A/N: **Okay, I know that it has been a bit, but I think I have more of a routine, though no guarantees about it. Also since I'm working on my other four plus stories, this one might not be updated for a bit. And I do have a confession, the Soren/Almedha meeting didn't happen this chapter, though next Soren focus chapter, they'll have more to talk about.

Disclaimer: I now know 70 words of the Japanese language, but I still don't own the games.

* * *

Soren sighed as he gave the men a look over, most weren't trying to escape, though he could see that one on the end had been trying to loosen his rope shackles. While this had not been exactly what he had wanted to deal with this morning on his visitation, it would at least give news that his laws were not to be ignored. At least Alan seemed to be as annoyed as he was, though he was not sure how much of it was because it was happening in his land while he visited versus true anger at the injustice. He watched as the noble stood in front of them and declared,

"You all have been accused of the grave crime of multiple murders, you have been given the right to attempt to defend yourselves." The man in the middle, who sneered before responding,

"Ha, you speak as those filth we cleansed are deserving of life. We did the world a favor. All their kin should be burnt alive!" A cheer broke out from some of those there, while two on the end looked down. Soren smirked as Alan responded,

"Then I guess I'll make sure to burn the Maiden of Dawn first then. After all, if all their kin should die, she would be burnt in this moronic delusion." Widening eyes appeared on most faces as he continued, "what, did your leader not tell you the truth? I understand if you wretches missed the news, but then again, the border towns all know this information." Turning to the guards nearby, "while I can imagine quite a few more fitting punishments, the decree does state they shall be killed for their behavior. Hang their corpses at the town gate with traitor marking their bodies." The soldiers moved quickly to obey as the prisoners screamed out at their last horror.

"Your majesty, must we have wasted words on them?"

"Perhaps it was unnecessary, but they were given a trial, which will at least let those that hear that at least they will have a chance to defend themselves. Or am I hearing that those under your protection are killed without evidence collected, Alan?" The man walking next to him smiled.

"Of course not, while fear can be a useful tool, over use of it ruins the effectiveness. Besides your father showed how such a rule would last." He sighed before adding, "though I am revolted that a group of dastards could exist in my domain. I will ensure that such a failing will not be found again in these lands." Soren smirked.

"Then you will not be worried that the wealth of those without families be given as recompense to the Kingdom of Serenes?" The other man stared out at his manor as he questioned,

"Wouldn't they take it as offensive if you consider them being worth money? It is as if we are paying for their dead."

"Is it that hard to part with what they would paid in taxes?"

"No, of course not, your majesty, I would just prefer not to be the one overlook something that would rock the boat with Serenes, while their diplomat seems quite clever, their king seems as bad as Skrimir."

"Do not worry about that, just make sure their belongings are collected."

"Very well, I will have my men take care of that. Do you wish to return to the manor? I believe my sister was insisting that she had you out-maneuvered on the chess board."

"I will return in thirty minutes, I have need to speak with a few soldiers first." The man bowed before walking off. One of his soldiers rushed forward, his lance moving back and forth, a grin on his face. Once the boy reached him, he saluted and started to open his mouth, but was interrupted, "So, what information does Sothe have for me, Rickard?" The boy dropped the lance as his jaw dropped. "My normal guards never run up without having a proper grasp on their weapon. Remember that next time."

"Yes, your majesty, here is his message." Digging, out of his pocket folded piece of paper, Soren took it as he gave it a look over. Rickard leaned closer as he whispered, "though I don't understand what he means by that the grass has poor roots here. The rest of if it makes sense, but that?"

"You did your job, just remember to tell no one about what he wrote, understood?" A salute and running off, Soren gave it another look over. _Someone is attempting to start up a group like this in Daein and their funding may have been connected to Alan or one of his family members? If how his father acted is any indication, that would be where he should look. Though no point in acting on this yet, the main contributor could tip his hand if given time. However, Sothe is getting slack with his messengers, he should not be instructing them with actual messages, since they won't be discreet. _Clanking armor broke through his thoughts as he turned to see Tauroneo standing nearby.

"My liege, I believe this situation may be more troubling than Alan thinks." Soren nodded as Tauroneo continued, "After all, while the murder of laguz is a crime and most of Daein agree, there are enough resentment about the changes that a group such as this might find members, and the deaths here might make martyrs."

"Yes, and if they have support from some of the nobility, slander would spread faster than the truth. So what would you suggest?"

"Since they have spoken of killing all of laguz kin, that they are also charged with the crime of planning the assassination of Micaiah."

"She has that much of an effect? I know she is more popular than Pelleas ever was." Soren wondered.

"Micaiah became a symbol to the Daein people, much like General Ike, and unlike Elincia, Pelleas never was seen alone, he would often use Micaiah, Sothe, or I to talk to the soldiers. Thus in many ways, everyone saw Micaiah as the face of Daein leadership."

"And unlike in Crimea, where the nobles were not used to someone becoming noble outside of birth, Daein had Ashnard giving people the right to power if they were strong even to earn it." Soren gave the area a look over, before nodding, "perhaps leaving here soon will grant us more information as well. Unless they are true fools, they will not reappear here until I am gone. But first, I have a game of chess to finish, as it has been the only enjoyable part of this journey so far." Tauroneo and the rest of his guards followed, while Sothe's helper had finally vanished.

OoOoO

Mutterings were passing through the crowd, Soren could tell that Leonardo again being here seemed to have drawn the nobles' attention. Which surprised him, as he expected the nobles to be more concerned with judgment of their rule. Then again, a few seemed to have expected his comments, and fortunately, no one formally complained about them. They should be happy it was not Ike, who would have been wishing for the meeting to have already ended.

"Lastly, a minor portion of the border guard funding will be spent on rebuilding and extending the roads." Scanning through the crowds, he saw that a few nobles were ready for their own comments, but none were idiotic enough to go against a benefit for them all. After all, once built, the guards could be replaced, especially with how little they needed on Crimea's border at the moment. "Now, is there anything that is needed to be discussed?" One of the nobles from the West, who had been surprising annoyed with the annex of the Oribes bridge, Noah, gave the group a look over before standing. His hands fumbling with a piece of paper, he waited for Soren to signal his permission to begin. Glancing down, the man cleared his throat and spoke,

"My liege, I must protest that you have not worked on ensuring a treaty against the use of a blood-pact. While the strives of ensuring our borders are safe and that none of the countries have reason for reprisals, as well as shoring up deficiencies in our army and travel are appreciated, this one piece of defense being ignored is quite troubling." Pausing as he gave his paper another look, he pressed on, "I am not saying anything against the intellect of you or your successors, as shrewd as you have shown us, but I know this issue is something that should be pursued most haste. As this weapon has severely crippled Daein twice, it should not be able to be used again." Staring at his king, the man sat back down.

"So what I am hearing is that you are worried about yourselves of your successors falling prey to such a tactic." He gave the group a look over as his glance stopped at Micaiah, who was frowning, it seemed that too many around would make her 'mind-reading' could be overwhelmed by numbers. [I]Would they be that reassured by a treaty that would not stop someone intending to use it anyways?[/I] Roland stood, his eyes narrowing at him.

"Sire, while we may boast the second best spy network in Tellius and while we doubt that anyone would willing sign such a document, there are more concerns about how damaging the pact can be. While in both cases it has been activated, the death rate increased only one per day, there are reports that the number that die initially may not be just one. And with the advances in warp magic, particularly with the rewarp staff, the ability to hide the pact is greatly enhanced. That and the fact Ashnard's pact seemed to have only affected people that had relatives in Nevessa. We do not know what is required for such a weapon to affect Daein without our knowledge." A few more nods as Soren kept an emotion from showing, while it seemed doubtful to work on such a scale without the ruler involved, yet the only one who knew would definitely be taking his knowledge to his grave. _If it only required some close to power to control a country, then they do have a point. Especially since Daein is in a stronger place now._ Alan stood as well, giving a nod to Roland. Soren tapped his chair as he signaled for him to speak.

"Your majesty, while a treaty against the blood-pact may not stop someone from using it, it does do one thing important. It makes sure there is no chance for anyone to argue that its use is allowed either." As he paused, he gave Noah a nod before looking back to Soren. "After all, anyone here would be hard-pressed to trust all of the Begnion Senators, thus ensuring they have no ground for use. Especially if said pact is forgotten in say two hundred years." Sitting down, he smiled as more nods passed through the crowd. Soren nodded as spoke,

"Very well, a treaty banning the use of blood pacts will be sent shortly out to all of the other countries." Smiles broke out onto a few faces, as Soren continued, "is there anything else needed to be discussed?" When none of the other nobles stood, he dismissed them, while he kept his gaze on Micaiah. She had not been talking with him since he had returned, though he suspected part of the problem came with him still having Sothe out on his mission. Eventually after all the nobles had left, Leonardo walked forward.

"Well, your majesty, I wish to bring something to your attention." Soren nodded. "Some of the nobles think you are being partial to Alan." He raised an eyebrow at the comment. "I have noticed that during these meetings that you agree with the others after Alan usually endorses the subject. Also, the fact you went to his land first seems to have been hinting at your interest, especially with your reputation for thoroughness."

"Yet, he is often the one with the most logical reasoning."

"Well, I assume some of them believe you to be clever enough to see all the problems, that and they may be having emotions clouding judgment. Lastly, the only person that has been introduced to you that you have acted as a potential queen was his sister. If you look at it from the outside, it seems you are trying to ensure his cooperation. A couple of his phrases from today sounded more like Saleh's style than his own."

"They believe that Alan has the ability to maneuver me to his wishes. Thank you for the information, quietly talk to Tauroneo and see if he has heard anything about this as well." Leonardo saluted as he walked away, while Soren stood and walked to the garden. The staff as usual gave him a wide berth, which he finally learned they were trying to respect him.

He was a bit surprised to see that Micaiah was not attempting to relax here as it ended up being her place of refuge. Then again, she might know her routine was known, so if she wanted to avoid him, going to her room would work the best. He sat down while staring at the pond. Some of the nobles would be staying, as they wished to talk to their peers. Which meant that he could in fact learn more, but who would be the most useful to talk to? It could not be Alan or Roland, since the first he needed to distance himself from, especially his sister, while she was an intriguing chess player, he did not see the benefit of marrying her. Roland had been one of the two that originally planned to take a wait and see approach that Ike had overheard, if Sothe was correct. Then it was obvious whom he needed to speak to. Motioning for Levitz he spoke,

"Find Darin let him know that I wish to dine with him alone tonight." A nod as the man walked out. At the very least, he could put the unknown to rest.

OoOoO

The older man stood as he walked in while a quick nod moved him to sit. "I'm surprised by this honor, your majesty." Soren continued to his seat, ignoring the comment. "I am glad to see that such a hideous weapon will not be deployed by Daein." Soren nodded as started in on the food in front of him. While he wanted to direct the conversation, knowing where his opponent, even if it was a 'friendly spar' was going with the conversation, he could direct it more efficiently if needed. The man across from him chuckled before continuing, "Your majesty, would you explain why you did not pursue outlawing the blood-pact as part of your initial agenda?"

"Outlawing it would it would give it a permanency that it did not need. Sephiran is the only one that knows how to create it."

"Ah, hoping that by the time you outlive us, that only you and the other branded would have any knowledge of it." Darin paused for another bite. "The only problem I see is that it played to pivotal a role in Daein's history to ever vanish."

"Yet, besides the dragons and Sephiran, no one knew the truth of Yune and Ashera. But Roland's logic was sound enough."

"Interesting, that was when your mind changed." A small grin escaped on Darin's face. "You caught on to Alan's plan then?" Soren stared as Darin continued on, "he has been mentioning how he has your ear, after all, he was the one to convince you on this issue and that your visit was to his manor first. This also not the first time he was able to convince you, looking back at your other decisions. When he speaks, you seem to listen." Darin moved back to his meal.

"Thus his silence when he disagrees. And if others believe that he is the only one that can maneuver me, they will only go through him."

"Or our esteemed Silver Maiden." Darin added as he put his fork down. "So I assume that this means you are not planning on marrying his sister then?"

"No, and I would appreciate it that some of the others hear that from you." A nod as Darin took a drink of wine. "Though I am surprised you did not push your granddaughter at me more."

"Give me some credit, my liege, while she is very fine lady, she and Leonardo will do well together." Darin tilted his glass as he watched the wine's motion inside it before speaking, "pardon me for inflicting you with a rumor, but a few nobles wondered at one point if you would have adopted, after all, you were Ike's right-hand man." Soren froze at the comment. "After all, Ike has also shown no interest in any of the women that he has come across. I heard that even that the Queen of Crimea attempted to gain his affection during the Mad King's War." Soren shook his head, he had never seen Ike show anyone such attention, but Darin did not need to know.

"Yet the only female that the nobles believe me to be interested in definitely does not act like Ike, unlike the typical beorc paraded in front of me."

"That would explain their difficulties in enticing you." Darin finished the wine. "Of course, this dinner as well as the conversation have removed any doubts that Daein's future will be secure for Priscilla and her children."

"I appreciate your blunt opinion and wish you a safe journey." Darin took the dismissal and left. Soren gazed at the seat that was vacated. With Darin's opinion of him increased, he now had assurance in a few allies in preparing to see if Stefan would move his group of branded to Daein. That would be his next challenge, as the beorc still were uneasily with them, especially those of the beast tribe who would often inherit the strength of the laguz ancestry. He sighed as he stood, while he wished to avoid making a decision on finding a suitable queen for now, he knew that this question would not go away. A few of the nobles also likely were afraid he would not try to continue his line. He knew that would be an absurdity, even if he had to adopt. Though he would ensure that said child was not related to any noble, as that would be asking for more favoritism. He stood and walked to his room, as he walked he noted that the staff were finally up to the proper standards. A few of the servants actually managed to smile in his one of the meetings with his four riders Ike had jokingly suggested that he find himself a maid to marry, reminding people that they were not bounded by their parents station. Sothe remarked that he thought that was why he and Leonardo were there. His own correction of it was only Sothe being there for that reason, Leonardo actually deserved the promotion killed that line of questioning. It had ended that conversation with laughter as Ike never mentioned anything about it again.

Opening his door to his room, he gave it a quick scan. The only misplaced object was a letter slid under the door. Sothe's still horrid scrawl gave little information, but…

Another thought crossed his mind, after all, there was another choice in the matter. That could work, and he could make it happen, just if he worded it right. A sigh escaped as he rubbed at his temple before he prepared for sleep.

OoOoO

He gave the scroll in front of him another look over. While the wording should not be difficult, he knew that not having perfected word choice would cause a few Begnion senators to quibble and deliberate for their own enjoyment. The thought of Sanaki dealing with it was an amusing one, but it would be preferable to have this agreement taken care of. Hopefully Sanaki's crush on Ike would not show up in her official correspondence. Pulling out his wax seal, he gave official approval to it. While rolling it up, he motioned for Levitz to be found and to prepare it for official delivery. Though he did have to credit the beorc with one thing on this overlavish traditions, it was very hard for impostors to pass fake information, especially on more important matters. One of his guards marched into the room and threw out his salute, his other hand clenching a scroll with frayed edges.

"Sir, this scroll is from a 'Stefan of the Desert,' the messenger said that it was important." A nod brought the man forward and upon delivery, a quick salute and he left. Soren scanned through the running together letters. _He has something to show me of great value to the branded? While I know he would not just write this to bring me to Grann desert, I have other concerns, perhaps Ike would be best suited for this. But what could he have found?_

"Treck, find Ike and let him know that he is to take a squad with him to see if Stefan is willing to bring the item here." The man saluted and took the scroll before exiting the room. Soren let a smile appear as the person he had been waiting for entered right after.

"You wished to see me, your majesty?" Micaiah gave the room a scan before walking to the table he was still seated.

"Yes, but I would prefer to have the conversation somewhere else, less chance for someone overhearing." Micaiah crossed her arms as she responded,

"And is there truly a place here outside of your quarters?" Soren stood as the two exited, his two shadows falling in line behind them. The servants were much more friendly in tone as they passed compared to when it was just him passing through.

He opened the door as the two walked inside, as he wore a smirk. "I had forgotten that this room only has one entrance from the castle. But aren't you worried about others spying here that we cannot see?"

"Only Sothe would be a problem and I know he is out near the Begnion border meeting with Tormod. The rest cannot reach the right location without getting caught by the patrolling guards." Micaiah sighed as she sat down in one of the two chairs while Soren stood next to his.

"So, when can I expect to see Sothe again for more than five minutes?" Micaiah narrowed her eyes at the question. Soren lost his smile as he finally took his seat.

"When I can be assured that no one group has gathered any meaningful force that plans on removing us and our laguz kin." Micaiah sighed as she started shift her outfit while Soren leaned forward slightly, bringing his fingertips together. "You and Sothe have been through quite a bit, haven't you?" Micaiah brushed a lock of hair behind her ear as she answered.

"Yes, when I first met him when he was just a boy, I never expected that I would be living in this castle."

"You raised him since he was young to the man he was now, I am guessing it is not common knowledge in Daein."

"Why do you say that?" Micaiah raised an eyebrow as she stared at him.

"While you are savior of Daein, people may not see your relationship with him as pure as you might wish. After all, raise him to be a man and then start a relationship with him. Seems like the smart thing to do, perhaps I should follow that method, much more sensible."

"I didn't help him for that!" Micaiah glared at the implication as Soren sighed.

"We may know that, but you know how easy it is for such a story to be corrupted. After all, we branded are still not so favored by the beorc. "

"And you wish to warn me about this? I can handle myself and Sothe can handle himself."

"Yes, but also, I had dinner with Darin and he was very interested in if I was planning on courting Alan's sister. Most of the nobles seem to be very concerned by this, which I have found odd. Though it later struck me, they assume that since I am so methodical about my actions that whomever I pick, that I would consider her worth of my attention. And quite a few think that Alan is important enough to me that I listen to him, the hypothetical queen would also have the ability to influence my decisions with her thoughts. Which in turn gives them another way for them to push their agenda. And for some, if I married Alan's sister, they would believe I only listen to that family." Micaiah folded her hands together as he continued on, "which leads to a potential problem I wish to avoid. While I could in fact find someone outside of Daein to marry, for a show of good will between nations, the risks of discontentment with my choice from the nobility is much greater. Which means I would need to find someone from Daein." Micaiah gasped as she leaned back against her chair.

"You're not asking me for help looking for said person, are you? But you know that-"

"Let me lay out the reasons before you objection, Micaiah. After I finish, then you can reject if you really believe it best."

"Fine, your majesty, if that is your order." Soren folded his hands as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"You and I get along, which is more than I can say about the other prospects. While Sothe is important to you, what happens when he grows old and dies? We'll probably be in our late 80 or 90 at the latest, and if what Stefan said is true, then you'll have more than half of your life left."

"I can handle it, it was something I knew would come up."

"Yet, you are exactly whom I am looking for in Daein's future queen, someone who is loyal to Daein and willing to do what she can to defend it. The people would have another reassurance that I care about them. After all, there were those that suggested to you that Pelleas should marry you." She nodded as she kept her glare on him though her arms lowered a bit.

He sighed before staring intently at her, "besides, the people would love it, wouldn't they? The beautiful maiden that led her people to freedom from Begnion tyranny helps the unknowing puppet escape control from his villainous masters who attempted to use him for their own desires. While trying to save Daein, they run into the true, unknown, missing prince. The evil villains attempt to destroy the world but are stopped by their combined forces and allies. The former puppet realizing what is best for Daein and with the convincing from the wise priestess, pleads for the prince to take his birthright. Upon his return, he becomes captivated with the remarkable maiden as he starts his quest to better Daein. Lastly, they fall in love and marry as Daein enters a golden age under their reign." He leaned forward as he finished.

"And people would forget the terrible battles we fought?" She questioned while leaning forward a bit.

"In time, beorc are notorious for changing history for their purposes." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "please, Micaiah, I ask as King to ensure that Daein and its people will have happy future. I ask for my safety knowing that I will not have to worry about the Queen wishing to remove me for my heritage. I ask for Daein's safety in that I will not pick someone who will remove me to try to bring back Daein's glory days under Ashnard. Please, will you accept for Daein?" He kept his gaze straight as he reached out one hand to her, waiting for her response.

* * *

Yep, I went with a real cliff-hanger, so anyways, let me know how you felt the newest chapter went. Of course the worst part will be when people realize that Ike has already left...


End file.
